Reanimated
by RainSiren
Summary: Syndra always thought herself above all others, Unmatched and unchallenged doing as she pleases, all of that comes to an end when a certian summoner puts her in her place and bursts her bubble. things are getting even worse when that summoner becomes her keeper, which makes Syndra hate her even more, but hate can also turn to love and love sometimes turns to lust... SyndraxFemaleOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, names Rain and this is my first Fanfiction, pls Rate and review, I accept opinions but haters pls finds yourself a better thing to do with your life.**

**Credit and Special Thanx to an awesome writer and friend HoneyBadgerDC and LoLGoauas well who got me to start this at long last**

**well without anymore to say, pls enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – pissing off everyone.**

"ALL LEAGUE SUMMONERS TO THE IONIAN DORMS! NOW!"

The voice echoed in the halls on the institute as the alarm went on and the summoners rushed to the Ionian dorms, where there the found nothing but destruction and chaos.

Syndra, the dark Sovereign went absolute berserk when during her last match her summoner made crucial mistakes and resolved in her defeat and humiliation, in her eyes at least, the poor guy didn't stand much of a chance against the full wrath of the Ionian mage and found himself bleeding to death while his fellow summoners try to keep him alive, or at least what's left of him.

"Syndra! Cease your actions now!" one of the summoners yelled, fear in his voice.

She turned her glare at him, "you think you can stop ME!?, a legion failed! What chance do you have!?" she roared as she released another wave of raw magic knocking down the summoners who tried to get near her.

"Dammit! Katy we can't keep her contained much longer!

"You call this containing!?" Katy yelled at the summoner trying to maintain the barrier around the wounded.

"Soraka, Karma, please Tend to the wounded! I'll keep this barrier on" Katy ordered Resuming her full focus on keeping the barrier up, "do not worry summoner" the star child replied and started her healing magic on the wounded summoners.

"Attack her with everything you got! We must contain her!"

"Sir if she keeps this, the whole section will collapse."

"Fuck this! I'm ending it now!" Irellia said and jumped towards the ragging Sovereign, only to be repelled and pushed back to the nearby wall.

"Miss Irellia!" A summoner shouted and sprinted towards her "Are you ok?"

"P-pretty sure I broke a rib, or two… damn." She panted, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"FOOLS!" Syndra roared, her lips forming a sadistic grin "none can restrain me! None!"

And with that she charged another pulse of raw magic, aiming to take down the entire ceiling.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled, turning the entire room silent as if no one was there, Syndra ceased and looked back to see who's the new fool to joined the party.

Syndra went wide eyed as she got a sight at the voices owner, it was another summoner but no ordinary summoner, at least not like the ones Syndra is used to see, her age was not more than twenty years old at least, she wore a sleeveless black robe with golden attires at its shoulders, on her arms were removable sleeves with golden bands at both ends, her torso had a large V line, reveling a portion of her large breasts.

She had long smooth black hair, her pale skin white almost as snow, lips dark velvet her eyes had a cold blue color, and not he kind of blue Syndra saw in the northern champions of Freljord, this blue was cold as if the aura of death itself shaped them.

"What an annoying nuisance, here I thought the void has invaded or something"

She looked around the room bored, than glared at Syndra directly causing the mage to feel uneasy.

"Clearly I was mistaken, 'tis nothing more but a crybaby who throws a tantrum." she frowns

"Sending me to deal with this…. Why, that's almost insulting" she spat and Syndra twitched.

"You there, miss-crysalot, go back to your dorm and put an end to this stupidity" she ordered not even bothering to wait for a response, "Do so and I _may_ consider letting this go".

Syndra twitched again, her body shaking from fury, _'who the fuck does she think she is'_

"Heh… you sure talk big for a bug, just means I need a bigger boot!" she said as she lashed herself on the summoner.

The room seemed to grow darker and colder, the other summoners had a look of absolute horror on their faces, even Soraka and Karma shivered as the summoner raised her hand, Aura of death dripping from her, "fool…" the room echoed "Know your place!" she dropped her hand and before Syndra could even react let alone understand what just happened she was slammed on the ground with a force only she thought to possess, she felt her bones being broken in her leg, arms, and a few ribs.

The dark Energy from the summoner boomed like she was the core of all magic, "stay down", she ordered, Syndra ignored it and tried to get up, The Summoner gaze turned darker "I said…stay DOWN!" with another dark pulse Syndra was slammed to the ground again, the pressure made her spit blood and her body ignored all of her orders, she was numb.

"Good girl…." The summoners stated and turn to take her leave.

"Get her to the healing rooms, and the others too, I'm done here" she ordered to the nearby summoner, he nodded and immediately started moving the other summoners to action.

"If you so much as shake the room again, I'll finish what I started here" she stated not even looking at the mage, "consider your condition now as a kindness" she added and returned to take her leave.

"W….wait…" Syndra whispered grabbing the unnamed summoner's attention, "WH-who….the…fucks… are you…" Syndra asked barely able to form words. The summoner answered coldly "Someone who has better things to do than dealing with stupid shits like you" with that she left the bleeding mage to drown in her blood.

"R-Rain….. Thank the spirits you came, things were getting out of hand" Katy said with a gentle smile on her face. , she didn't smile, she rarely smile but gave Katy a comforting look she saves only for her closest "Yeah well, drinks are on you for this, but for now I go rest".

"Anyhow I'm done with that bitch" she spat putting her arms behind her head.

"Come along Lulu I got to fill a report on this annoyance" from Behind Katy came out the fey sorceress "Coming sisi" she said cheerily trying to keep up with the woman's footsteps.

As they walked down the hallway letting the medics tend to the wounded and carry her broken body, Syndra never removed her eyes from that girl, nor could she shake off the feeling she never felt until now, _fear_.


	2. Chapter 2

**to those who started following this stroy, thank you very much, also thank you for those who gave their opinion and gave me some tips^^**

**Chapter 2 - reality check**

Syndra woke up, still sleepy from the medication, "ugghh…" she groaned "My head's killing me… where am I?" she tried to look around trying to recognize the place she in, it was an ordinary hospital room with a simple table, bed and a small bathroom.

trying to get up she felt an amount of pain from her body….and the inability to move.

"What the?! Is this a joke!?" she screamed lightly still dizzy, responding to the belts that tied her to the bed.

"Please try not to move so much or your wounds might open up again" a voice said and Syndra immediately turned to meet the voiced owner.

"S-Soraka?" her eyes and senses finally starting to clear up.

"Syndra, you suffered a major hit to your leg, both hands and broke 3 ribs, please try not to move" the star child stated as she returned to changing the bandages on Syndra's right arm.

Syndra inquired, the mage was known for suspiciousness of others "why are you doing all this? Why do you care?".

"Syndra you may not want to look at it this way but we're friends, allies, and we both hail from the same land" the star child stated with a gentle comforting smile.

"But I hate Ionia to the very core of it…." Syndra said, anger building up inside her.

"And I don't care…. I see you as a misunderstood girl, not as a demon" she said not flinching for a moment

"although you can be really scary sometimes" she jessed trying to lighten the mood a bit, that served by making Syndra slightly blush "fool, fine! Do as you please!" she stated and turned her gaze from Soraka.

"Everything is over now, rest and regain you full strength", Soraka said while finishing to change her bandages.

The mage couldn't help but wonder why she's tide to her bed while a sealing run is carved on the ceiling above her, "what's with all of this?" she wondered although she had a good guess.

"Safety measures" Soraka said bluntly keeping her tending, Syndra asked "why on earth these fools even bother?" clearly agitated by the restraints placed on her.

"Syndra….. You almost took down the entire Ionian dorms…" Soraka said surprised at the mage's unawareness.

Syndra didn't look at her and let her fury spill out "They just HAD to butt in! I could have just killed the poor bastard and be done with it! But NO, they had to interf-OW!" Syndra let out a scream of pain resulted from her sudden moves while ragging off.

"stupid, I told you not to move too much, now we need to change the bandages on your chest too" the star child stated, getting up and going to fetch some more fresh bandages.

Syndra ignored her lecture and continued her grumbling "And that bitch…. When I get out of here I'm going to pay her REAL good for what she did to me…" her voice darkens as she said it and a sadistic grin was forming on her lips as she began to gain ideas how she will do it.

Soraka looked at her and merely shook her head "you really have no idea who that was, do you?" she sighed, Syndra was really out of the loop it seems.

"Yeah I know who that was, a bitch of a summoner, and soon-to-be a very dead bitch too" her words toxic enough to kill.

"a lowly summoner thinks she can humiliate me like this and get away with that?" she started to become really arrogate but was interrupted by Soraka.

"That was Rain Celeborn" she Said bluntly.

"Who's that?" Syndra asked, clearly having no idea who the star child was talking about.

"Rain Celeborn, She's the grandmaster of the dark arts department, one of the league councilors! " Soraka said aloud not believing Syndra was that out of the loop.

"Do you even realize you're lucky to be alive!?" Soraka continued "Rain is known for her mastery in the arcane, especially in the dark arts!"

"She's also known to be the ultimate sadist when it's comes to her enemies!"

"That's who you picked a fight with! You're really out aren't you Syndra?" she finally finish her lecture, stopping to grab some air

Syndra went wide eyed to Sorakas words "you're telling me that little bitch is a master-summoner? Hah! She's not even half the age for it! I doubt she's even my age!"

"She's the youngest summoner to have achieve this kind of position, mainly because it is said she's gifted in the arcane, she got her position at age 21 and she's 22 now…" Soraka added interrupting Syndra's mockery.

"She's… she's the same age as me? And she's a master-summoner..." Syndra went silent for a second lowering her head.

Soraka tried to approach her but stepped back lightly when Syndra's head shot back up, her eyes glowing with excitement, an evil smile across her face and she began to laugh maniacally.

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid! I haven't had this much excitement in my body for years!" she was scarily happy "I'm going to have so much fun breaking her! This will be-OWWW!" a loud crack was heard from her chest and she landed back on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere until you're fully patched up" Soraka ordered and resumed her tending to Syndra.

while the mage did not like it the star child was right _'I'll just wait until I'm fully healed, and then the fun will begin…_' she smiled as she began to think of the possibilities standing before her.

Soraka looked at her and merely sighed '_she is going to be back here in no time.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**League council chamber**_

"And that's my report about the Ionian dorm incident" Rain said finishing her report

"Thank you master-summoner Rain" the elderly summoner sitting at the head of the large wooden table said with a smile, she nodded and sat back.

The elderly summoners added "and thank you for resolving the situation quickly"

She looked back at him with a hint of a slight smile on her face "it was my pleasure, arch-summoner Tenshin".

"This is most unacceptable! This is the second incident we had with the sovereign this month!" master-summoner Aren roared, "We cannot let that power-crazed maniac do as she pleases every time someone supposedly "humiliates" her!" being Ionian by origin, he had a natural fear of the dark sovereign, but Rain knew he had…. Other motives too.

The rest of the summoner councilors talked among themselves until Aren finally spoke again, "Chancellor Tenshin, give me the sovereign, let me take it back to Ionia and it will be dealt with properly, I will make her obedient myself" he said with a slight smile on his lips, this can't be good.

"Aha! Dealt with you say?" Rain chuckled, barely able to counsel her Laughter.

"Last time you or your elders tried to "deal" with her, she killed on of them, took out half of the Ionia elite army, and raised a temple to the sky and made it her home" she said mockingly before her voice changed to a more serious tone "and she's a person, not an object, show some decency as a summoner and as a human, plus I have doubts she will ever let someone as disgusting as you "tame" her as you call it"

Aren shot her a dirty, snobby look and growled "and what do you know about humanity? You little monster, who gave u—", he was interrupted by her.

"Call me a monster….one more freaking time…" the air in the room seemed to grow colder, and the magical pressure could almost break the very walls of the room, the other 4 members of the council started to become stressed and Rain's lips formed a dark and sadistic grin, she looked directly into Arens eyes, her dark makeup and mascara emphasize her Ice blue eyes and he could feel as if she was staring daggers at his very soul.

Arens lips began to tremble, he heard about Rains powers but never believed the rumors, he was afraid and Rain knew it, "Go ahead, you fat fuck… let see what that get you…" the room started to shake, Rain was starting to enjoy this.

"Th…Th... threatening me w-w-won't do you a-any g-good" Aren tried not to sound scared to death, without success.

"You reek of fear…" Rain spat and was about to let the fun begin before she was interrupted by Tenshin

"Enough! Rain, relax!" Rain looked at him and nodded

"As you wish, I was bored anyway…" she said and lay back in her seat, putting her hands behind her head.

As the aura in the room became lighter Aren regained his cool and started to put a victorious smile on his face before being cut off by the arch-summoner, "I would not smile in your place Aren" he said coldly "what you said here is unacceptable! You're older than her by far yet you act like a foolish boy…" his voice slightly rose but not enough to shout.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, leave this council" he finished.

Aren had a look of shock on his face, Rain simply smiled. "b-but sir it was she who!"

"Silence yourself! You act like a child, than you will be treated as one!" he said, starting to lose his patience. "Leave. Now." with that Tenshin finished and refused to hear anything else Aren had to say.

Aren looked to be shocked, the humility was beyond anything. He got up and turned to walk out of the room, but not before, out of nowhere, Lulu appeared and slapped his behind with her staff, making him to lose balance slightly. "That's for insulting Sisi!" she said and skipped into Rains seat.

He got out of the room without saying anything further, "pansie" Rain spat and earned a look from the chancellor, "what? He was asking for it" she said as the little yordle climbed upon her and sat on her lap smiling to her, Rain returned a smile.

Tenshin smiled "Lulu my dear, do you mind waiting outside until we're finished?" he asked the yordle softly.

Lulu simply answered. "I go where Sisi goes" she replied with an innocent smiling towards the elderly summoner who simply laughed.

"How did she get in here anyway?" master-summoner Savos asked making the other 3 summoners wonder as well and turn their gaze toward the younger summoner, "don't look at me, I barely have any idea how she does that myself" Rain responded.

The 4 summoners let out a joyful laugh "I suppose she can stay, I see little harm in that" Tenshin said with a smile on his face, and Rain returned the smile, making him a bit surprise but he didn't show it.

"Yay!" lulu cheered and buried her head in Rain's chest, snuggling from side to side.

"Lulu behave" Rain removed Lulu's hat, and began stroke her head, and with that their meeting continued.

_**30 minutes later**_

"That will be all for today, dismissed." The summoners rose and exited the room, Rain and Lulu were about to leave as well when Tenshin stopped them.

"Not you" Rain turned to him, "I need to speak with you" Tenshin had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Rain inquired.

"First of all, I want to apologies for Aren behavior, you may be young to be a councilor but nevertheless you are one, what he said was unacceptable" concern in his voice.

"Tenshin, you don't have to apologies for the actions of that status social climbing bastard" Rain said, her words were slightly toxic but that was because of her pure hatred toward Aren. "How a pathetic human like that became a league councilor I'll never know" she spat.

Tenshin tried not to completely agree with her, "I know child, but that is not what I asked you to stay for" he got into the matter at hand "I have a special task for you, one that will be carried by you alone"

"I'm listening"

Tenshin took a deep breath and began to explain "there have been reports coming in, someone is selling league secrets… and summoning techniques to some very shady characters"

Rain was slightly surprised by that, "any idea who it might be? And why?" she inquired.

"No but whoever it is, we know he has a high position, most likely a high or even a master summoner" Tenshin added.

"And why tell me this sir?" Rain asked.

"The buyers of that information… have ties to the Ionian elders, and some of the noxian generals" Tenshin finished getting up from his chair.

At that moment Rain put all the pieces together "killing him would only make these people go underground" she stated "what do you want me to do?"

Tenshin handed her a folder "these are your orders as well as the person you need to capture, although I have a good feeling you already know"

Rain took the folder from him and looked into it. A dark smile started to form on her lips "so that's why you sent him away from the meeting…"

Lulu grabbed the lower part of Rain's robe and slightly pulled it, trying to get her attention "Sisi?"

"I'll see it done, chancellor" she bowed and turned to take her leave.

"There is one other thing…" Tenshin said

"Hmm?"

"A message came from Noxus, Swain has asked for you…"

"You can tell that tyrant to go fuck himself…" Rain responded immediately not bothering to hear the rest "and if he value his life, never to ask for me again" her voice dripping with venom, and she left the room with that.

"Sisi are you ok?" Lulu asked, concerned for her friend.

Rain's mood changed almost immediately and she gave the sorceress a gentle smile "everything is great sweetie" she than picked up the Yordle and sat her on her shoulders. Lulu laid her head on top of the summoner's head and nuzzled her hair side to side.

"Come on Lulu let's go get Diana and get something to eat" she said making both Lulu and Pix shoot their hands up

"Yay food!" she said happily as they walked down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**credit to HoneyBadgerDC for his idea of Diana's resort**

**Chapter 4**

Rain woke up, still sleepy and had a hangover from last night; she and Diana met up, had dinner with Lulu and had way too many drinks.

"Ugh…hangover sucks" she said lazily sitting on the bed noticing her lack of cloths, she was back at her room at Diana's lunari spa and resort, the scorn of the moon had opened her resort not so long ago to show people the healing power of the moon and being very good friends with her, Diana offered her a partnership and a room at the resort.

Looking to her side she noticed a very nice sight, Diana lay next to her naked and asleep on her side "well that's a good view to wake up to…" Rain said while moving toward Diana, her hand slowly massaging Diana's rear side making her moan softly.

The scorn of the moon open her eyes peacefully and turned to face Rain with a pleased smile on her face "I could get use to waking up like this, you know" Diana said seductively, Rain licked her lips and pressed them on Diana's, sharing a soft yet passionate kiss as Rain rubbed her body against The moon girl's body.

"You sure we won't wake up Lulu in the other Room" Diana inquired.

"That yordle can sleep through a rune war" Rain said, a grin of her face, "and we have some time for a little 'girly fun' if you want".

Diana giggled "well than…" locking lips with the Summoner and putting her arms around her neck, letting them resume where they left off last night.

_1 hour later_

"Spirits I'm hungry!" Rain yelled stretching her back, Diana and Lulu walking beside her, "I could use some food, anyone with me?" she turned to the both them walking backwards.

Diana smiled "I'd love to but I need to go with Nami to arrange the next shipment of fresh towels and shower-robes for the resort, don't forget we're opening it soon for business"

"I know" Rain said and frowned "I'd love to come with you, but I got some checkups to do and see that the new initiates to my department gets to my class" sounding slightly depressed.

"Sisi works hard, you should do more skipping!" Lulu giggled

"What does that even mean Lulu" Diana and Rain both asked.

"Skipping works best when you're eyes are closed!" Lulu continued leaving the two women completely confused

"she has her own world I guess" Diana laughed and the three continued walking until they reached the main hallway. "Well this is where I part" Diana said slightly sad to leave her two favorite people, she turn to the take her leave.

But not before Rain caught her by her waist and pulled her into a quick passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds before Rain ended it, her lips just a few inches from Diana's.

"So you'll have something to think about until next time" Rain whispered seductively.

"Same goes to you, miss single" she teased and resumed her previous action.

"Bye Diana! See you soon!" Lulu waved and Diana returned it as she walked away.

Rain exhaled and walked hand by hand with Lulu toward the dining hall, when suddenly Lulu asked "sisi, what do you think of my new outfit?", she was referring to her new robe, black with red attires, her hat now had double scrolled points and her staff had a red string wrapped around it.

"Wicked" Rain said and pick the Yordle up "just how I love it" she said snuggling her face in Lulu's neck making the sorcerers giggle from the tickles.

"After all I made it, you're part of the dark arts department you should look the part"

"Thank you sisi" Lulu said hugging Rain.

As they entered the dining room, they picked up their plates and started heading toward the serving lines.

'_Wow Zac really put his heart to this job'_ Rain thought, smiling slightly.

"Hey summoner Rain!" she heard a yelling and turned her head around to see who it was calling her.

"Speak of the devil..." she said to herself "morning Zac dear" she returned the greeting

"Take a seat and some food I'll be right there!" the goo man declared returning to the cooking plate.

Rain and Lulu headed to a free table near the window, exchanging a few good morning greetings with a some summoners and champions, Rain took her seat and placed her food on the table, pix placing Lulu's plate of the table too while the yordle went to bring a special yordle fit chair.

"You know you'll get fat from all those sweets" Rain pointed towards Lulu's plate that was literary stuffed with every possible kind of cake and other sweets that was served.

"Most of it is for Pix" Lulu pouted

"Oh I'm sure" Rain replied sarcastically making Lulu Frown, than giggle.

"Rain, are you and Diana a couple?" Lulu dropped this out of nowhere making Rain almost chock out of her drink.

*chough* *chough* "where did that come from?" Rain inquired.

"You two are very close, are you a couple?" Lulu didn't let go of the question

"Uh, that's a bit complicated" Rain replied

"Complicated like why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"Uh no, at least I'm not sure, not even sure what the hell you meant" She inhaled and exhaled.

"Diana and I are very close friends" she began "sometimes we're VERY close, we both like to hang out, sometimes a little too hard but that's it really" she giggled slightly, a thing she only does with Lulu.

"But we're not a couple, never really thought about it" She said and shot a question to Lulu "why do you ask?"

"I worry about you sisi" Lulu replied "you need to be happy too" smiling softly

"But I am happy, I'm happy with how things are right now"

"You know what I mean" Lulu knew how to get to Rain.

Rain looked at her and smiled "one day my crazy Lulu" with that she finished and they both resumed eating until Zac came into view.

"Hey! my favorite girls" the both hugged as Zac laughed heartily and took a seat with them. "So, what's new with you girls" Zac asked with a smile.

"well Diana and I are soon opening our resort for the public and-" she began before being interrupted by Lulu's yelling "I FOUND A SQUIRREL!" And added silently "a very familiar squirrel" and made both Zac and Rain look at her with 'the fuck' look.

"Is she sugar high again? Or is that normal for her?" Zac asked

"You know, with her I can never really tell" Rain answered.

Zac laughed a little "well I should get back to work, enjoy your breakfast girls" he parted and bounced back behind the serving lines.

"Well then now let's enjoy..."

"YOU!" a loud scream was heard and the whole dining room went silent and looked to the entrance, Syndra arrived. "Finally I found you! And now you're going to pay!" she roared at the summoner who didn't even bother to look at her direction, making Syndra even more furious.

"I'm surprise you got out of the hospital so fast, giving the blow you took" Rain said plainly.

"You seem to underestimate my power, plaything!" Syndra spat "I'll show you what a REAL blow is like" if her words could kill…

Rain looked at her, yawned and continued to clear her plate "I got better things to do Syndra"

Syndra's fury was at the point she could blow up like a firecracker, without warning she jumped at the summoner throwing her three spheres, which Rain simply dodged.

"FIGHT ME DAMN YOU" Syndra yelled but was only replied with a simple "no" and turned her back towards the raging sovereign.

Syndra threw another sphere towards her that never reached, with her fury Syndra didn't notice where she was aiming, and hit Lulu, knocking her of her feet.

"Lulu!" Rain yelled running toward the yordle and picking her up "are you ok?"

Lulu merely looked at her, and began to cry "it…. It…. It h-hurts" she said through her sobs, the sphere hit her clear in the stomach; Lulu cried even harder from the pain and hugged Rain.

"Shhh… it's ok, I'm here, don't cry" she was trying to comfort the little mage, patting her head.

She shot Syndra a dirty look full of fury "what's wrong with you?!" she said a loud "beating her like that!"

Syndra scoffed "none if this would have happened if you just fought me, and besides it was her fault for standi…" she was cut off by Rain who was now a few inches from her.

"You want a fight? I'll give you 5 seconds of it" she whispered, placing her hand to Syndra's stomach " shup ecrof" out of her palm shot a velvet beam of force energy that shot Syndra to the other side of the room, knocking her to the wall and making a large impact.

"gaha!" the air left Syndra's lungs, she was about to move and return when suddenly, skeleton-like hands shot from behind her and gripped her tightly to the wall.

"What the hell? Oh now we're getting serious!" yelling in excitement she was about to break free when she suddenly felt all of her magic leave her, she looked to the side and saw another summoner, a sealing rune in her hand.

"Syndra stay where you are" the summoner respond "it's for protection".

"Don't give her any-! I want her for myself!" Syndra yelled.

"I meant protection for you" the summoner added.

Syndra was shocked.

"Katy? Where the hell have you been?" Rain inquired picking up the slightly clamed Lulu in her hands.

"Sorry I had some other stuff to take care of first" Katy responded with a smile

"Zed is giving it to you a lot I see" Rain added with a teasing tone, making Katy turn bright red.

"What are saying all of a sudden!?"

"Never mind, I'll take it from here" she turned to Syndra and removed the hands that was holding her to the wall making her fall on the ground slightly, she quickly grab both of Syndra's wrists behind her back, locking her arms around her.

"Let me go! Coward!" Syndra raged.

"You're coming with me to have a nice conversation with the arch-summoner" Rain said darkly.

"Hey Zac!" she threw him a business card that said 'Nasus & Renekton fixing brothers!' "Tell them I sent you, and to put it on the leagues tab" she added and exited the room with Syndra.

_**League council room/Tenshins office**_

"I see" Tenshin said calmly looking at Syndra still trying to break free of Rains hold, Lulu sat on a chair in the corner while Pix flew around her showing his concern.

"Syndra can you please explain to me why lately you have been acting the way you did earlier?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"What's it to you? You Ionian bastard" she spat and then yelped by Rain's grip getting tighter

"Show some respect" Rain growled lightly

"Ouch ok ok! You mind letting me go already!?"

"No" Rain answered coldly, causing Syndra's fury to build up.

Tenshin looked at the two and sighed "Syndra you leave me no choice, I'm going to assign you a summoner to act as your keeper"

Syndra looked at him with shock. "What!? Arch-summoner you can't be serious!" she yelled clearly showing her protest

"I am. This summoner will keep you in check, and teach you to be a bit more tolerant with the people around you; hopefully" Tenshin explained.

"And what if I refuse?" Syndra inquired.

Tenshin looked at her, slightly annoyed "than you will be banned from matches until you'll come to your senses"

Syndra looked in horror, while she didn't like the idea of being bossed around by some summoner, the idea of not participating in league matches where she could cause all the destruction and demonstrate her power as much as she desired was a less appealing idea.

"Ugh! Fine! But it better be a good summoner!" Syndra demanded.

"Oh she is" Tenshin smiled and turned his gaze towards Rain "there she is"

Syndra shot a look of shock back to Rain, who simply smiled slightly and waved.

"I don't mind" Rain said, smiling sadistically.

"I do!" Syndra yelled "I hate her!"

"Syndra you wanted a good summoner, Rain is one of our best and she's a master summoner" Tenshin explained calmly.

"Don't worry Tenshin, I'll take good care of her" Rain promised with her sadistic grin only growing wider.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**ty all for your support and reviews so far^^ for those of you who wondered a bit aboiut Rain's past, here is a glimpse of it!**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s**

**match is based on true events ;P**

**Chapter 5**

Rain was at her office opening up a large wooden box; it had been a week since she became Syndra's keeper and made the arrangements so Syndra will get a room at the resort.

The sovereign, of course, protested, but gave up when she realized there was no winning in this.

Rain's office was large and lit only by a few dozen candles; her desk was at the center of the room with a large comfortable-looking chair and three large, yet fully covered windows.

To the right side was another desk which had a large summoning board and three ledges stuffed with all kinds of ingredients and unique potions and poisons.

To the left side were her alchemy sets and a large skull that seemed to be…moving.

"My lady, you have a guest" the skull said "I believe it is Ms. Katy"

"Let her in" Rain said, removing another nail in the box.

Katy entered the room and was greeted by the skull "Good afternoon Ms. Katy" it said.

Katy jumped slightly at the greeting "damn! No matter how many times I come here he still creeps me out".

"Perks of having a talking head" Rain said still half focused on opening that box.

"My lady I'll have you know I'm…." he started mumbling.

"And there are the disadvantages too, like not shutting up Salazar!" She yelled annoyed.

Katy giggled.

"Why did I ever think it was a good idea to turn him into one" Rain groaned.

"Because he was your former grandmaster and mentor and because he asked you?" Katy answered with a teasing smile.

"The more the reason I should have let him die" Rain said with half a smile.

"You wound me child" Salazar chuckled with a slight teasing tone.

"Anyway I was hoping I can talk with you but I see this is a bad time" Katy said and was about to leave.

"Oh no, it's a wonderful time" Rains said with a smile "I'm just taking care of some council business that had other intentions as well."

"Oh, I was actually hoping that you would use your influence to help me convince Vi to have Jinx join to hextech research and development" Katy replied.

"Influence is a funny thing really" Rain said with a slight giggle "before all the mess with Syndra I promised I'd tell you of how I got into the league as a summoner right?" she inquired.

"You promised to tell me the full story although I already know a few glimpses of it from you" Katy replied.

"Like I said, a wonderful time" she gave Katy a gentle smile and began

"You know I was born to a noble family in Noxus, the Celeborns, right?" Katy nodded.

"In Noxus the value for strength is absolute, my father was a general and my mother was a powerful blood mage" she took a deep breath and continued "when I was six I began to show signs of great potential in the arcane and thus began my training."

"At age sixteen I had to pick a specific line of magic, and, given my mother's ties to blood magic, I naturally chose to further my study in the dark arts. They also demanded that I will choose a division to work under; I refused." Her voice becoming a bit hurt.

"I told them I wanted to build myself and my powers by myself, not to be shaped by whatever the government needed at the time; that was a mistake on my part" she went to a nearby bowl that was on her alchemy table to wash her hands.

"The high general, Darkwill at the time, branded me a traitor, a disgrace to my country and to my family. My parents were protective of me, and so they were branded traitors as well"

"And ever since that day I've hated Noxus" Katy wanted to say something but wasn't sure what she could say.

"My father lost his influence as a general slowly, mainly Darkwill's doing and Swain's, that bird fucking cunt…" she said his name with full hatred.

"He was my father's friend, he could have helped us, but instead he chose to secure his position and advance in the ranks" she hissed, her words filled with venom.

"And my mother…" she stopped, rubbing her hands together.

"You don't have to..." Katy tried to comfort her friend.

"My mother was raped by one of Darius's commanders, his right hand no less"

"That was the last straw and a big mistake in their part" she said darkly and slightly… happy?

"I decided to take matters into my own hands, and in that night I broke into that commander's house….and slaughtered his wife and son, making an example out of them to all of Noxus; if you create monsters, they will come back to haunt you" her voice low and dark.

"And the commander?" Katy inquired not flinching for a second.

"I kept him alive so he could watch. Watch as I hurt him the way he hurt my family, the way he had hurt me" she said, still not meeting Katy's gaze.

"After I killed them, I decided to use him to see what I could do, test my limits, and try to break them"

"After I finished with him I did a blood ritual, in which I plucked his still beating heart from his chest and casted it into a fire. The fire turned a velvet purple and from that fire… a voice answered" she said with slight admiration.

"I was enchanted by it, I had to know more about it, but I couldn't stay in Noxus anymore"

"I told my parents of what I did, and they smuggled me away from the city saying they would take the blame for it; we both knew we'll never see each other again" she was trying not to let some tears escape, with success.

"My research led me to the Shadow Isle where for some reason my magic grew stronger, there I found a glimpse of what I was looking for"

"But it wasn't enough, so I turned to the only place that would grant me all the knowledge I needed, as well as protection from the Noxus: the League of Legends"

"Step by step, and slowly but surely, I made my way up from being a Noxian outcast and into the council chamber as a member" looking herself at the mirror with a slight grin.

She turned to Katy who had tears threatening to run away from her eyes "I can't believe what they did to you"

Rain embraced her "it's ok my dear Katy, they paid for their mistakes"

"I'm just glad to have you as a friend" Katy said and Rain smiled

"No it is I who is lucky to have you as a friend" Rain said breaking their embrace.

"After I became a summoner, Salazar took me under his wing and made me his personal student, he saw the potential in me" Rain continued.

"My mother used to say 'influence grows like a garden, tend to it with dedication and you'll enjoy it's fruits' and I tended mine patiently and carefully until my branches were strong enough for me to climb and my roots were long enough to get anywhere" she moved to the open the box.

"Even to places people will never dare to think they would reach" the box was opened and Katy and Rain looked inside, a satisfied grin formed on Rain's lips.

"Master-summoner Aren…." Katy whispered. "So he's the traitor the rumors were about?" she inquired.

Aren sat inside the box, his robes were ripped, he was beaten up and a tight rope was warped around his mouth, preventing him from speaking or biting his tongue.

"Yes, we found out he was selling summoning secrets and techniques to some very dangerous people. We don't know who or why, but that's what I'm going to find out" she turned her gaze to Aren. "Isn't that right, my little Aren?" her grin grew wider.

"But that is for another time, and I have other matters to take care of" she closed the box, Aren trying to beg her not to, but he was too weak to even move.

"You can be really scary sometimes" Katy said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm a wonderful friend and a lethal enemy" Rain said as they both exited her office.

"You two have him ready for interrogation, and guard him until I get back" she said to two reanimated corpses who waited by the door.

"Yes master" they responded and went inside the room.

_**Diana's Spa and Resort**_

"And this will be your room Syndra" Diana said as she opened the door to Syndra's new room.

It had everything she could wish for in a room, a soft bad a private bathroom, a small desk and a large window viewing the beach.

For a moment Syndra was astounded, all she could say was a simple "wow" which made Diana smile "I'm glad it is to your liking".

Syndra went inside and putted her bags next to the table. Right after her came in Lulu with another large bag.

"Where do you want this?" she asked almost being crushed by its weight.

"Just put it next to the other bags" Syndra replied, quickly starting to unpack her bags.

"Well then, we'll let you settle in here. Meet us at the main entrance when you're done" Diana said with a smile and closed the door.

"Finally" Syndra exhaled and landed on the soft bed remembering what had occurred after the meeting with the arch-summoner.

"_I'm not going to be your lapdog! Doing whatever you say so don't you think you can walk all over me!" she said exiting the council chamber._

"_Syndra listen, I don't know what your problem is but I don't want us to be at each other's throats" Rain said calmly._

"_well…I…" she was trying to find a comeback but what can you say to someone who isn't trying to fight back, and why the hell was it happening every time with this woman!?_

"_Listen we got off on the wrong foot here. What do you say we try to turn over a new leaf?" Rain offered her hand "who knows we might end-up being friends. I promise you, this isn't such as bad an idea as you may think"_

_Syndra hesitated but returned the gesture "it doesn't mean I like you or anything, I just want this to be over and then we finish what we started" she really wanted to fight her, or did she really? What was with all these sudden hesitations!?_

During the past week, Syndra was lectured, smacked and lectured again how to behave.

Rain gave her quite the beating every time she was hostile towards someone who simply said hello to her or tried to be nice to her. Surprisingly, in that week Syndra started to show signs of change in her personality, and little by little becoming more tolerant to the people around her. What was even more surprising was that she became a bit less hostile towards Rain as well.

"Friends huh?" Syndra inquired "we'll see…"

A few moments later Syndra floated down to the main entrance meeting Diana and Lulu.

Diana was in the middle of talking with Nami and showing her the blueprints for the new heated pools outside "I'm having Nautilus bring the special heating stones from Bilgewater, and also- oh Syndra, glad you came did you settle in nicely?" Diana inquired with a cheery tone.

"Uh yes…thank you" it felt strange thanking someone, Diana had an amazed look but smiled back to Syndra.

"Did you, Syndra the Dark Sovereign, just thank someone?" a voice sounded from behind. Syndra immediately turned only to meet Rain's eyes as she exited from a teleport.

"I'm full of surprises, as you will soon find out" she smiled wickedly.

"I'm sure I will" Rain replied, ignoring the so-called threat "I have some news that will show me that pretty smile of yours" she added.

"Oh? This should be good" Syndra said rather unbelieving anything good could come from her.

"I enlisted us in a match today, you and I are going to take the mid lane" Rain said with a smile.

Syndra's eyes went as wide as they could. It had been so long since she had had a good match and she loved the matches all too much. Still, she decided conceal her building excitement and tried to be as cool as she could. "When are we going!?" that failed…

"Wow you're really excited about it, good" Rain said happily "'cause we're leaving now".

Rain slightly bumped their heads together making Syndra slightly blush and prepared the teleport for them both.

"Bye sisi! Do your best and give them hell!" Lulu screamed cheerily. Diana smiled and waved, and the two were teleported.

Syndra found herself on the summoning platform while Rain's voice was in her head "_Syndra can you hear me?"_ she asked.

"Loud and clear" Syndra answered casually.

"_Good, we're playing today with 3 friends of mine, you already know Katy…"_

"_Heya" _Katy said.

"_The two others are Skarf and Savos. Katy and Skarf will take the bot lane with Jinx and Kayle while Savos and Aatrox will cover the jungle and…" _Syndra cut her off.

"Wait you said three people right?" she asked.

"_Yes" _Rain answered and got another question right away "who's the forth one?" Rain completely forgot about the fourth player.

"'_Sup bitches! They call Brandi and I'm the best summoner in all Demacia!" _the fourth summoner declared and immediately everyone exhaled.

"_Every team HAS to have at least one idiot"_ Skarf sighed and got a comment from the over-confident summoner

"_Shut up idiot! Watch this match you might learn something! _And with that the game began.

Syndra floated to mid lane while the rest of her teammates did the same, Rain was warning her of her opponent in mid lane which was Heimerdinger, who just recently upgraded his entire personal arsenal.

"_Focus on farming first, if you see any opening harass him a bit but don't push too hard_" Syndra nodded.

The first few minutes went smoothly, Syndra focused on taking down as many minions as she could, while Jinx and Kayle ambushed Lucian and Thresh; earning Jinx the first blood and an extra kill. Savos and Aatrox did their best to clean the jungle, while the top lane…

"_Riven you stupid idiot why didn't you kill him!?_" Brandi screamed at Riven for the third time. When Lee Sin tried to jump, her she delivered a decent amount of damage to him, making him retreat to his tower by jump-kicking one of the minions.

"I'm sorry summoner, I was a bit slow" she said with distaste trying to be as tolerant as she could.

"_Whatever! Start listening to what I say!_" he spat and Riven sighed.

Syndra looked towards the direction of the top lane "what an asshole…"

"_Syndra focus on your lane, Heimer is open! Throw a sphere!_" Rain ordered and Syndra delivered, creating a sphere right next to Heimerdinger, hitting him directly and making the yordle retreat towards his tower "_Syndra use your shockwave!_" Rain yelled and once again Syndra complied, stunning the yordle. Syndra began to attack him when suddenly she heard "_Syndra retreat_"

"I can get him!" she protested.

"Syndra retreats, now" Rain ordered and suddenly yelled the command "IGNITE".

Immediately, flames appeared around Heimerdinger and he fell on the ground lifeless as Syndra retreated to the safety of her tower.

"SYNDRA HAS SLAIN AN EMENY!" the voice boomed and Syndra felt the excitement she so terribly missed.

"This is what I live for!" She roared.

"_Good job Syndra! You're awesome!"_ her summoner complimented her work followed by compliments from Rain's fellow summoner, or at least 3 of them.

"That was a good strategy there too Summoner" she tried to give a compliment back.

Syndra remained in her lane a while longer, farming some more and harassing her opponent, while Aatrox made his way to the bot lane to help gank the lane after Jinx had requested for it. They pushed the lane, taking down one tower and securing yet another kill for Jinx when suddenly the Voice boomed again.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

"_Again?! That's like the sixth time!_" Katy roared.

"_Stupid jungler! Where were you?!_" Brandi raged and gave him all kinds of "blessings".

"_Have you not seen me going to aid the bot lane? Why did you push the lane when he had a clear advantage on you?_" Savos tried to reason with him, but with no success.

"_Shut up! I'm the best and I know what I do! You should do what I tell you, you stupid fu-_"his voice was cut out with some screams.

"_What happened!?_" the three asked.

"_Oh nothing I just sewed his mouth together_" Rain said casually and made everyone shiver.

"_Uh Rain, you know you can just CUT the transmission with him_" Katy Said slowly.

"_Oh I know that, but it just doesn't give you the same satisfaction you know?"_ the summoners laughed disturbingly.

After that, the game moved even smoother. Syndra picked up the deathcap as her first item and earned herself a few more kills. She was surprised when Vi and Thresh tried to ambush her at the second tower in the mid lane. Luckily Jinx showed up and saved Syndra, killing the chain warden and making the enforcer retreat.

"See ya FATHANDS!" the psychopath yelled to her sister.

"_Tell her 'good job_" Rain said.

"What? Why?" Syndra inquired, clearly unfamiliar with how teamwork really worked.

"_She just helped you and saved you, and she's you're teammate. Teammates show respect even when the game goes horribly wrong_" she lectured.

"_Go on say it; gooood job, goo…. Gooood joooob_" She was trying to make Syndra repeat after her.

"Ok ok!" Syndra replied clearly annoyed "Hey Jinx! Um…Goo…. Good…. Good Job!"

"Good job! Really good job" Syndra repeated and Jinx Smiled.

"Thanks Ladyball!" Jinx yelled cheerily.

"Ladyball?" Syndra was taken aback by the new nickname but dropped the subject when Rain communicated with her again

"_Syndra we go to push top lane a bit_"

Syndra moved towards the top lane. As she reached the river entrance of the top lane...

"_Hide in the bush, I'll tell you when to come out_" Rain ordered and Syndra nodded.

Riven fled back and tried to escape from Lee Sin's range by running toward the river entrance "_Now Syndra! Give him hell!_" Syndra jumped on Lee Sin throwing a sphere, knocking him back, and making him retreat.

She went towards Riven and yelled "Good Job!" throwing a thumbs up and making Riven completely shocked from the compliment "Now get back to base!" she ordered and Riven nodded.

After twenty minutes of gameplay, the enemy team had surrendered, resulting in a game over and a victory to Rain and Syndra's team, everyone teleported to the summoning room to meet their summoners and champions.

"Mmaaffmamaff!" Brandi came to Rain and tried to tell her something.

"Oh, sorry I don't know how to release it, but if hurry you might catch Soraka before she closes the infirmary" Brandi rushed out of the room like he was being chased by Baron Nashor.

"Good job everyone really splendid match" Skarf said with a smile.

"Watch out here comes Laaadybaallll~~" Jinx said in a song-like tone putting her hand up high yelling "gimme five Ladyball!"

Syndra looked at her with confusion "what do you mean?"

Jinx looked at her stunned "you don't know what high-five means Ladyball?"

"Nope" Syndra answered plainly

"Put your hand up high like mine! And strike it with mine!" Jinx explained and yelled again "Gimme five!" Syndra smiled and did as Jinx showed her.

Only she put too much power into it and sent Jinx to the other side of the room crashing to the wall, making everyone gasp, including Syndra.

"That was….AWESOME!" Jinx yelled and ran to her new found friend "Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" she said excitingly while jumping in her place and nagging Syndra's arm.

Everyone laughed, and Syndra was not sure of what she was supposed to do, Rain gave her a slight smile.

Syndra and Rain walked down the hallway side by side "see? Having friends is nice, no?" Rain asked.

"Oh shut up" Syndra pouted.

"I'm proud of you. Though, you've made an amazing progress in a very short time" Rain said softly and looked at her.

"Like I said I'm full of surprises" Syndra patted herself on the chest

"That you are" Rain said softly "hey Syndra…"

"I'm sorry" Syndra suddenly said catching Rain completely by surprise "what did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, about the way I acted, it's just…." Syndra was cut by a sudden ring from Rain pocket

"Sorry I got to get that". She pulled out a small pale crystal that glowed with green light and said "answer".

"Rain, can you hear me?" Tenshin said through the crystal.

"Yeah what's up" Rain replied

"I need you to come to the council room immediately" Tenshin sounded serious

"If it's about Swain again I told you…" she was cut off by Tenshin

"It is…. And you have to go" Tenshin Finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rain sat at her office, staring at the ceiling and remembering the meeting with the arch-summoner.

"_My dear, you have to go to Noxus. Swain…"_

"_I could care less what that fucker wants!" she roared with pure hatred at Swain's name "he's one of the main reasons my parents are dead!"_

"_I know, but please calm down and listen to me; Swain says he has information for the Institute, regarding you know what."_

"_You can't ask me to go there and expect me to act as their ally…"_

"_I'm not. I'm asking you as a council member to do your duty and, as your friend, I ask you to hear him out"_

"_Hear him out?" she inquired with a mix of confusion and suspicion._

"_He said he wants to speak to you about another matter as well, you alone. I pray he's not stupid enough to attack you" Tenshin said with a weary tone._

"_I'll pray I'm that lucky…" she replied "I'm taking Syndra, Diana, and Lulu as my escorts" and exited the room_

"Child, you're ok?" Salazar voice reached Rains ears, bringing her back to reality.

"Six years…. it's been six years since I was last at Noxus"

"You should rest a bit my dear, you're working too hard" Salazar tried to comfort her "close your eyes for a bit and rest, and everything will be fine"

"Yeah, I'll rest for a while….prepare my carriage will you?" she said putting her hand folded on the desk and her head in between, using her hands as a pillow.

Syndra walked down the hallway towards Rain's office. After the meeting with Tenshin, Rain said she needed some air and went on ahead while Syndra returned to the resort and told Diana and Lulu what happened.

"Perhaps I should check on her" she thought "_why? What is she to you!? She's nothing!_" her inner voice said, trying to bring back her old ways.

"No she's different! She's….she's…" Syndra began to wonder, what Rain was to her anyway. Being unfamiliar with these feelings she didn't know what to do.

"She's…my friend" those words left her mouth without even realizing what she just said, she was so focused she almost missed the entrance to Rain's office.

"Guess I should knock" she knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Summo….Rain?" she asked opening the door lightly only to find Rain sitting in her chair and sleeping on her desk.

She approached her and slightly tapped Rain's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Rain started to shake little, but not from Syndra's touch.

"I wonder…" she placed her hand on the summoner's head and tried to use the mental link they shared as a summoner and a champion, what she saw was beyond words….

"_Traitor! Deserter!" _

_A glimpse of memories flashed before her_

"_The traitor general learned his place in my presence: on his knees" Darius mocked her father._

"_Who are you!? Wait stop! Noooo!"_

"_Monster! You're a monster!" _

"_Mom! Dad! I killed him!"_

"_Stay here Rain; get out only when you're out of the Noxian border!"_

"_I love you! I love you both!"_

"_We love you too! We'll always watch you!" _

_Then came memories of the Shadow Isle_

"_You wish to learn more from me my love? But there is a price"_

"_I will be your messenger, my lady"_

"_I'm sure you will for you are Rain Celeborn! Master of…."_

_The link was cut off abruptly._

Syndra was pushed back and fell on the ground, panting heavily as Rain shot up gasping for air.

"Syndra? What happened?" She rushed to the Ionian witch's side.

"You're…. you're like me…." Syndra manage to say through her shock….

Tears were forming on Syndra's eyes "w-what….why I am crying?"

"Syndra, look at me…" Rain said softly making Syndra turn to her "What did you see?"

She was regaining her composure and tried to answer "I saw… your past, glimpses of it. I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't but…" she was surprised when Rain embraced her

"It's ok, you would have found out eventually" Syndra was still a bit shocked, but returned the embrace.

Syndra was about to say something but was interrupted by Salazar materializing in the middle of the room "My lady, your carriage is ready. Diana and Lulu are already there"

"Thank you Salazar" she got up and helped Syndra get up as well "shall we go?" she asked with a smile and Syndra nodded and took her hand.

Diana and Lulu stood beside one another, awkwardly glancing at the carriage that Rain had conjured with her necromancy.

The cabin was forged of black metal, its surface smooth and sleek, matching the colors of the armor of the skeletal horses that drew it. Despite lacking flesh and muscles, they seemed mightier than any steed seen before on Valoran. Their armor, spiked and thick, gained a purple aura from the light of their eyes.

Their driver, however, was different. She was a young girl, dressed in a black long coat and torso armor. A short white skirt fell to her knees. Matching the color scheme was a long black scarf wrapped around her neck, contrasting with her pale skin and long white hair.

Her eyes, black as the night, gleamed at them with pupils bright as snow.

"Sisi likes to ride with style" Lulu said with an amazed look

"yeah…"

"Esdese, any signs of your mistress?" Diana asked looking up to her.

"I'm afraid not… I worry" She replied casually.

"Nothing to worry about! Sisi is just picking Syndra and…." She stopped when Esdese's head fell down.

"AHHAAAAA!" Lulu jumped and hugged Diana

"I hate when it happens…." Esdese groaned "Lady Diana, would you mind?"

"Sure, no problem" She put Lulu down and picked up Esdese's head and gave it to her body.

"Much appreciated" She said as she put her head back together.

"Sisi is here!" Lulu declared running towards Rain and Syndra.

Rain giggled as Lulu jumped on her for a hug "Lulu you missed me that much? I was gone for only a few hours"

"More than you should" Diana approached her and gave her a warm hug.

"Syndra!" Lulu hugged Syndra's leg causing her to feel uncomfortable…or happy? She was still unfamiliar with these feelings, but gave a smile to the tiny mage.

"My dead master, I'm glad to be of use to you again" Esdese got down from her seat and bowed before her mistress.

"Esdese how many times do I need to tell you to call me by my name" she said softly, Diana still not letting her go.

"Nonsense! I will never dare have the gall to be so…" Esdese was at loss of words when Rain approached her and patted her snow white hair.

"I thank you for your loyalty" due to her loss of words she merely smiled.

"Now let's be off shall we!" Rain declared.

The ride to Noxus was long, but not as long as it should have been with a normal carriage; after all their carriage was anything but normal. During the ride, Lulu talked about all kinds of things, keeping the three women entertained. An hour later she and Pix fell asleep on Rain's lap, giving the three a bit of time to get to know each other better.

"I was getting so many things for the resort today I thought I was going to go crazy" Diana said as she cuddled Rain

"You're already crazy" Rain teased

"Only with you and Lulu" she looked at Syndra who began to have a small blush while looking at them.

"I don't mind sharing, so don't hesitate" she teased Syndra, who looked away.

"w-what are you talking about?" She said with full embarrassment making Diana giggle.

"Diana, stop teasing her" Rain said with a smile

"Do you mind if I rest a bit too?" Diana asked

"Go for it" she said and Diana smiled and cuddled her some more.

It was just he two of them now, Syndra sat in front of Rain who didn't remove her eyes from the sovereign.

"w-what?"

"Nothing" Rain said with a smile "you're jealous?" she teased making Syndra's blush grow bigger.

"N-no! I…I think you're good together..." she said with a sad tone '_why the fuck I'm feeling sad!?_'

"We're not together" Rain said, making Syndra shot up eyes wide.

"Than what's with all the lovey-dovey stuff?"

"We're close, sometimes very close" Rain summed it up.

"There is room next to me if you want, plus I don't want to raise my voice" she pointed on the two sleeping beauties

"I…. yeah you're right" Syndra got up and moved next to Rain.

"Before we left, at the office, you said you saw my past" Rain said

"And you also said 'you're just like me'' she added "what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing really" Syndra relied looking outside the window.

"Well that 'nothing' made Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, weep in front of me" Rain was not going to let this go easily.

"Your past… it's similar to mine" Syndra said quietly

"Seeing what you've been through brought back unpleasant memories; only you rose up and made a name for yourself"

"So did you" Rain interrupted her.

"Me? Heh, I'm the terror of Ionia, the one all fear, all this power at my command, but… but…" the pain started to get the better of her

"You're lonely" Syndra nodded. "You're the dark sovereign, the fear of all Ionia, and I'm the most Sadistic Summoner in the league" Rain placed her hand on Syndra's shoulder. "We're not so different you and I, the more the reason I enjoy your company"

Syndra looked at her in shocked, why would this person care so much? Not so long ago she tried to kill her or at least had every intention to do so.

"You seem confused, Syndra I don't see you as some monster, I see a girl who wants to be loved, who was denied of that warmth and love all her life. I want to be your friend, I even dare say I've grown rather fond of your company" a gentle smile formed on Rain's lips.

"Will you let me?" she asked

Syndra looked at her _'trust no one, or you'll get hurt by them! People fear what they cannot understand!_' her inner voice said, but her heart and mind said '_but she's different! She does understand!'_ she decided to do what she never did before, and take the risk.

"y-yes" she said quietly making Rain smile warmly.

"Thank you" Rain got near her and placed a small soft kiss on Syndra's cheek, making her blush and smile lightly.

"R-Rain can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure"

"I saw some glimpses of memories from the Shadow Isle, what…. Happened there?" she asked with hesitation.

"I'll give you the short version. When I got there, I found a shrine with the help of my research. It was no ordinary shrine. There, I met the one I had been looking for, the one who spoke to me when I killed that commander"

Syndra looked at her; now even more curious than before "who was it"

Rain looked at her plainly and said "Death"

"D-Death? As in…" she inquired

"As in the goddess of everything dead, not breathing, rotting etc…" Rain completed her.

"When I realized who was standing before me, I immediately bowed, and she laughed telling me she had waited for me or someone like me"

"By 'someone like you' you mean?"

"A person with great magical potential, and one who answered her call. She offered me to become her servant, be her voice on the living realm" she continued

"I didn't have much of a choice there, the Shadow Isle, they change you, get to your soul without you even realizing it, I learned that hard way and accepted Death's offer, she gave me a very small part of her power, it was more than enough and also one of her Dullahans as my servant, you know her; it's Esdese" her eyes looked sad

"So that's why she calls you 'dead master'…"

"Yeah..." she continued

"but there was a price, a portion of my soul was taken from me, I'm neither living nor dead, I will not grow old, and I will never be able to have children" she looked at Syndra trying not to cry.

"As you know, we users of dark magic are cursed or blessed with eternal life, depends how you look at it, but a dagger to the heart will still kill us, I don't even have that option anymore.

"This power, I can't control it fully, not yet at least; it's very hard to use it to its full potential.

"I thanked her for that true gift, but I also regret it a bit, being immortal and alone… that's a very hard thing to live with" she said sorrowfully.

Rain couldn't hold it in anymore and let a few tears escape her eyes.

That was the moment Syndra did something the two of them will never forget: she hugged the Summoner "you're not alone anymore, you never were…"

Rain was shocked, for the first time in a long time, as Syndra continued "You have Diana and Lulu as your family, I see how they look at you...

"And you have me now too, but not as a friend anymore"

"W-what are you saying?" Rain was still in shock as Syndra pulled back from her

"What are you doing?"

"Surprising" and before Rain could understand what was happening their lips met in a warm meaningful kiss.

"I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours" she said breaking their kiss

Before Rain could give her an answer Diana and Lulu woke up, or at least that's what Rain and Syndra hoped.

"Oh? Very nice, very nice indeed" Diana said with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Sisi and Syndra are together!" Lulu declared making Esdese jump in too.

"Who's together?!" a yell was heard from outside making Syndra and Rain go even redder.

"H-How long have been watching" Rain asked afraid of the answer.

"All along…" they both replied.

"Well I don't mind, it just means more fun for us three" Diana said as she sat between them.

"W-what!? I was only…" the carriage came to a stop

"Yay! We'll be a big family! For as long as our magic will let us live!" Lulu declared extremely happy.

"Lulu please!" Syndra and Rain yelled, fully embarrassed.

"t-this is not how I-I planned this to come out…" Syndra said shyly and they all laughed, even Esdese.

"Dead master, we have arrived" Esdese said "we're just outside the government building"

Rain refocused and got her cool together "let's get this over with" they all got off the carriage but not before Rain gave Syndra a comforting look "we'll talk about this more after we're done here ok?" she said with a smile and Syndra nodded.

"Esdese, stay with the carriage" Rain ordered and the Dullahan bowed in response.

The four started to walk up the stairs leading to the main entrance when they were stopped by a man Rain knew all too well.

"Rain? Holy shit on me! Rain! You're here!? Come to check your Draven? You've totally come to check Draven!" Draven started to get excited, of all the Noxian champions, the ones Rain hated the least were Draven and Katarina, mostly because they didn't fully commit to the Noxian Government.

"Good to see you Draven, but I'm here on league business" she replied to him, short and sweet.

"Oh riggght I heard about it from Darius, well don't let me keep you from beating him up! Go on! If you do beat him up, I owe ya a drink!" he said and continued on his way.

The four reached the main entrance only to be stopped again by the guard "Miss, I cannot let you enter"

"You can't?" she asked rather annoyed "do you think I wear this robe only so people can look at my tits?"

"W-well, I… only authorized personals are allowed to enter here" the guard said trying his best not to look at Rain's rather large cleavage.

"I'm master-summoner Rain Celeborn, now move or next it'll be you in the Baron Nashor pit!" she said rather loudly making the guard move immediately

"General Swain's office is at the top floor, take the elevator and you'll reach it with no problem" he said quickly, trying to stall her as less as he could. She nodded and moved inside.

"Nice one sisi" Lulu said, jumping to Rain's arms.

They reached the elevator and took it to the top floor, where Swain's office was "let me do the talking, but be on guard. I don't trust this fucker by a heartbeat" she explained to the three, and they all gave her a nod.

As they reached the top floor they started to hear voices, two people arguing.

"And above all you bring HER here!? Have lost your mind? That disgrace to Noxus must not…" his barking was cut off by Rain and her party entering the office.

"Wow. Last time I heard him raging around like that was at the Noxian dorms" Rain said as they entered the room.

"What happened? Someone stole your teddy bear again, Darius?" she mocked making him give a dirty look.

"Traitor" he spat.

Rain simply chuckled "Heh, really that's the best insult you can come up with? Pathetic as always" his fury was beyond compare; he was about say something back but was cut off by Swain.

"Darius, enough. Leave us" Darius looked at him with a frown look but obeyed

"Be a good hypocrite dog that you are and do what your master tells you" Rain threw at him.

"What was that?!" he barked

"Sit. Stay. Good doggy" Rain was pushing his buttons with success.

"Darius! Leave!" Swain shouted and with that the hand of Noxus left the office, leaving Swain with the one person who actually got under his skin.

"The League of Legends sends their regards" she said coldly.

"You have been away from home for a long time, Rain" he tried to lighten the mood a bit

"As I recall, the Institute is my home, and I've only been away for a few hours." she replied without even a hint of regret.

"I want you to come back Rain; come back to your country"

"I'm a summoner Swain, I have no country"

"Can't say I didn't expect that answer. I'm hoping that you will at least consider…" she interrupted him, beginning to sound angry

"Oh sure I'll consider, let me just ask my parents…oh wait" she shot him a look full of hatred as he gave her a look of shame by mentioning her late parents.

"What happened that day…."

"Was you betrayed them, betrayed the very man who called your brother…." He did not receive any mercy from her.

"Don't remind me of that, I had a long history with your father, he was like a brother to me"

"Yeah and where were you when he needed you the most? When all of Noxus called for his head as well as mine!?" she screamed leaving him speechless "you mock the memory of my father"

"I know, I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving him behind, for not telling Darkwill to shut the hell up, for not supporting him by protecting you"

He looked at her "but I can try to beg for your forgiveness and hope you'll grant this foolish old man that" she looked back at him with confusion; what could he possibly do to earn her forgiveness.

"Starting with this" he gestured her to reach for his table as he rose from his chair and handed her a formal, order paper.

"What's this?" Rain took the paper from him and started to read; Lulu, Diana, and Syndra peeking as well from behind her shoulder.

"An order, to clear all charges against you, and to return all of your family's possessions, lands, and estates to you, the last heir to the Celeborn family" He said trying to smile behind his mask.

"You think mere property will give me my parents back?" she asked with less anger in her voice.

"No, you yourself will continue the legacy of the Celeborns even without this, but I will not let your father's name and your name as well go into Noxian history as traitors"

She turned to face him; still not convinced "what's the catch?"

He replied almost immediately "No catch. I only hope this will be the new beginning where I might one day earn your forgiveness.

"Your parents are buried at the high command section of the cemetery" Rain's eyes shot open. "That's the least I could have done for them"

She was shocked. Swain, the man she hated the most, actually did this kind of thing for her? "I don't know what to say Swain…"

"Don't say anything; no words are needed, just know that this is me trying to fix my own mistakes; mistakes that cost me everyone I cared about"

She looked at him with a softer look than before "one day…I might find it in myself to forgive you…." That's the least she could give him for now.

"Thank you Rain, now to the other matter in hand. There are whispers Rain, of someone who was selling secrets of the league to certain individuals. A master-summoner no less"

She was surprised to see he knew so much, then again he is the master tactician "he talked quite a bit, but never gave me the names. He said he never really met them"

"The Noxian generals that were thought to be involved in this…were found dead five days ago." Swain added

Rain was shocked by that news "dead? How?"

"Their throats were cut, their heads almost completely removed, and I know of only two who are capable of such a cut…one of them is Katarina" he said nervously "the other is…"

"The Ionian Elite Assassins" Syndra whispered but loud enough for Swain and Rain to hear.

"Y-yes how did you kn-"he was cut off by her immediate answer.

"They have been hunting me for years, killing anyone who tried to help me."

Rain looked at her and then turned to Swain "I'll take this information to the Arch-summoner, thank you Swain" she turned to take her leave but stopped again in front of the elevator door "and thank you…uncle" and with that she entered the elevator, if she would have looked back she would have seen Swain shocked and that a small tear escaped his old eyes.

"Ionian elite assassins, what do you think they have to do with this" Diana inquired

"I don't know but whatever it is…." She reached for Syndra's hand and grabbed it gently "they're not getting to you" she smiled to the mage.

"Yeah, don't worry Syndra. Sisi is going to…" as they reached the bottom there waited none other than Darius.

"So the little traitor finally allowed to crawl back?" he mocked her with his old way of thinking, Rain had enough of this.

"Don't think this changes anything you're…" she cut him off with a cold look

"You're a talker… listening to idiots like you talk drives me crazy" she approached him slowly, her words more poisonous than the nashor's venom.

"You think yourself above others don't you? Above me?" she closed the distance between them. As she did the room began to grow darker than the blackest of nights.

"With all your strength, with all your might, you're still powerless before the powers I serve" he pointed his axe at her trying to make her stop approaching him, he was shaking.

As she touched his axe, it began to rot and decay; from the strongest metal the axe started to become nothing but dust "_everything decays in me presence_" her words echoed the black space making Darius's heart pawned like crazy.

"Like all things, you will grow old, decay, rot and fade away in the wind; nothing will remain of you, nothing but a word in a written book. For no one is safe from death" she grabbed his arms and his flesh began to rot and melt off his bones, his armor becoming rusty and falls apart.

"S-stop….stop this…." His voice was shaking like a feeble old man he became; she approached his ear and whispered

"Why? Are you afraid? Finally realized the limits of your mortality?

"My power alone is absolute, for all the living fear the coming death" her lips were forming a sadistic grin "have you ever tried dying once Darius?"

Darius let out a terrified scream as he fell on his knees panting heavily. He was back at the main hall of the building, Rain was just a few inches from him her dark smile still haunting his eyes.

"The noxian commander finally learned his place in my presence" she looked directly at him; he was on the verge of tears "on his knees" and exited the building leaving Darius to his crying.

As they exited the building however Rain fell on her knees and almost fainted, luckily Diana and Syndra grabbed her in time.

"Stupid, you know you shouldn't overdo it" Diana said worriedly.

"Sisi here drink this" Lulu said handing her a bottle of water.

"What the hell did you do to him? I've never seen him like that" Syndra inquire still trying to understand what she just witnessed.

"I showed him my power" Rain replied "I'm sorry I need to rest"

Diana lifted her in princess-like hold and carried Rain to the carriage, making Syndra slightly jealous.

"Dead master, are you ok!?" Esdese jumped down at the sight of Rain being carried back

"She's fine Esdese, she just need some rest" Syndra replied trying to comfort the worried Dullahan.

"Oh sure sure, I'll get us home as fast as I can" she said with a small smile to Syndra and opened the door for Diana.

"Everyone's up? Good lets go! Hiya!" Esdese gave the order and the horses began to ride outside the city.

"They're on the move" a shadowy figure said.

"Don't lose them, we strike soon enough…" another figure came out of the shadows, always keeping an eye on the carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that took a bit longer than I intended but here it is! **

**between real life stuff and holidays I didn't get enough time but I did it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Esdese rode as fast as she could, while the four at the carriage were tending to Rain who was beginning to feel a bit better.

"I'm fine, for the love of the gods, I just need to rest a bit" Rain said while trying to calm the three.

"Sisi, you should drink more water!" Lulu proclaimed

"Where's the food we packed!? She needs to eat!" Diana yelled.

"She should sleep a bit" the three were fighting whose option would be better, completely ignoring from the summoner who just sat by and began to laugh.

"This is not funny Rain!" the three of them yelled.

"It is, plus I'm fine. I'm starting to feel better, so there's nothing to worry about." She assured them, or at least tried.

They continued to protest when the carriage came to a sudden stop.

"Esdese, what's wrong? Why are we stopping" Rain asked

"Dead master, the road…is blocked" The Dullahan replied from outside.

Rain opened the door and the four passengers went outside to see who or what was blocking their path. A large branch from a tree was laid on the middle of the road.

"How the hell did that get here?" Diana inquired and got closer to the branch in order to examine.

Esdese joined Diana and noticed the clean cut at the end of the branch. "However it got here, it wasn't there when we got to Noxus, and that cut…."

They suddenly felt an unfamiliar presence and regrouped immediately. Out of the woods came six leather-armored men, daggers drawn and ready to go.

"Halt, the Noxian Black Rose is here to…." Rain suddenly cut him off.

"Cut the bulshit will you? Noxians are a lot of things but amateurs, and they never attack in these numbers or reveal themselves to their targets." She grinned with a cocky smirk.

"Well than, no need to pretend we're those scums anymore." A new voice said from behind the branch.

This one was dressed in a Kinkou ninja outfit, only the colors were not that of the Kinkou order like Rain knew them. The colors of his outfit were dark blue with deep red attire, on his head an open horned mask.

"Please to meet you, master-summoner Rain Celeborn, I'm here to claim that thing" he pointed at Syndra.

Rain looked at him; this guy was clearly over-confident with himself. "And why would I let you do that?" She asked with a hostile tone.

He looked at her and merely grinned. "You're in the possession of Ionian government property. The sovereign belongs to us, and it will be dealt with once and for all."

Syndra was beginning to get angry, really angry. "I am not their toy! You can tell your elders the next time they see me, it will be as their executioner!" She roared and was about to unleash herself at that commander, but was held back by Diana and Esdese.

"Not yet…" Diana whispered to her "Wait for the right moment…"

Syndra looked at her angrily, but calmed down and restrained her fury, for now.

"You do realize Syndra is a champion of the league right? She's protected by an international law; the league is responsible to her now. Unless Ionia is wants to ignore her treaties with the Institute and start a war?" Rain asked with every intention to show him this is going to end very badly.

"We couldn't care less about you or your institute, whore! We fight for the purity of Ionia, and if you will stand in our way you will just perish as well!"

Out from behind Rain, Esdese's gaze grew darker. "Calling my master a whore, are you? Do you expect me to let you live?" She said as a massive black scythe formed in her hands. "I'm afraid your death won't be a quick one."

"Esdese, stand down." Rain ordered and the Dullahan obeyed instantly, but she did not remove her eyes from the man.

"I'm afraid my orders are to get rid of you as well summoner, and the rest your party." He said, smiling mockingly at the Rain.

"I'm going to give you one chance to turn around and walk away." Rain warned. "Do so, and I _may_ consider letting this go and forgetting all about this." She added, making Syndra raise an eyebrow at the irony of being on the other side of that warning.

The commander simply laughed and snapped his fingers, signaling the rest of his men to appear. "Are you insane? There are fifteen elite assassins including myself and only five of you. We outnumber you, and that is not even needed."

"True…" Diana suddenly said.

"But we outrank you." Rain completed Diana's sentence, making the commander signal his men to attack.

"Heh. I love it when they put a fight! Attack!" He ordered and added. "Try to leave them alive! We might get something good out of this!"

At that moment, Rain and her party jumped toward the assassins. Diana summoned her crescent blade and jumped with Esdese, repelling back five of them.

Rain and Syndra fought side by side, covering each other blind spots.

Syndra summoned her three spheres and launched them each at an assassin, stunning them out for a second. She immediately threw a shock wave sending them flying back and to the trees. "I love to watch them fly" She smiled.

"Die Sovereign!" One of the assassins jumped from one of the trees and was about to strike Syndra, but before he even reached her Rain jumped in front and summoned a black wall. Once the ninja passed through it, nothing but bones came from the other side.

"Thanks for the save." Syndra said with a small smile.

"Thank me in bed later, for now let's kill them!" Rain replied and made Syndra's face turn a bright pink from that comment. She was clearly using her imagination.

Meanwhile, Diana and Esdese had their hands full as well. Diana jumped from one ninja to the other, cutting them fast and effectively, making sure each cut was a deadly one.

"Esdese how many did you get?" Diana said cutting down another assassin.

"With that, I believe five." Esdese replied.

"Heh I guess I should-omph!" Diana felt a huge blow to her gut and flew a few meters until she was knocked on the ground.

"Lady Diana!" Esdese screamed at the sight of Diana knocked on the ground

"Diana!" Rain yelled but couldn't reach her, as her hands were full with her own battle.

"Shit that was… dirty blow" She said and grabbed her side only to see that it was bleeding a bit. Trying to gain the air back to her lungs, she looked up to find that there were three of them surrounding her. Esdese tried to reach her but was pushed back by two others.

"Now die!" They were about to attack but came to a stop when a new figure stood before them, and a tiny figure at that.

"You will not pass! You will not touch her!" Lulu yelled and aimed her staff high.

"Lulu…. Get away!" Diana said getting up, the blow making it difficult for her to speak normally, and held her hand on her side to slow and hopefully stop the bleeding.

"Little shrimp, out of the way!" One of them yelled and was about to knock aside Lulu as Diana tried to stop him.

Both were not as fast as Lulu, who acted first. "You! Shall become! …Something!" With that, she swept her staff on the ground and the three assassins became small fury and fluffy black kittens.

"Meow?" The three kittens moaned and yelped at the sight of Lulu and how much larger she was compared to them.

"Dust them Pix!" She and Pix let out a double bolt of energy and blew the kittens away before laughing as they fled, making Diana jaw drop and stand in awe.

"Well I'll be damned" Was all she managed to say as Lulu rushed toward her.

"Let me see that wound." Diana sat up so the Yordle could have a look. The moment Lulu touched her wound, it began to heal.

"Thanks Lulu." Diana said with a smile.

Syndra, Rain, and Esdese finished off the rest of the assassins, but, when all of them were dealt with, Syndra was not. In fact, she was even angrier than before. She walked to the commander, who tried to crawl away, grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground.

"Where!? Who sent you this time!?" She roared at him. "Answer me!"

"Please…. I don't know anything." He was trying to play dumb, but Syndra was anything but naïve and saw right through it. She slammed his head to the ground again, harder this time.

"Your death will be slower and with a lot more pain! Answer the fucking questions!" She said with a bright, red face, slamming his head to the ground the third time.

"Zelle…. She is one of my masters… now please let me go" He pleaded, begging for his life.

"You chose the wrong master." She answered coldly and broke his neck with a swift snap.

"Zelle…" She said as she rose up. "She's next, and this time I won't stop with one elder…" Her voice grew darker and filled with venom.

Rain went to try to calm her down. "Syndra relax, we-"

"NO! She will die! I will not be haunted by her kind anymore! I-"

"Syndra!" Rain yelled and hugged her. "It's ok…" She whispered softly.

Syndra shocked. Being held in another's arms, in Rain's arms no less, and that gave her peace, an inner calm. She felt her rage slowly dying away with every second she was in her embrace.

"What a mess" Esdese said while collecting the souls of all the fallen assassins.

Rain and Syndra returned to group and Rain gave her attention to Diana. "Are you ok? Does it still hurt?" She asked as she looked at Diana's side to check her wound, only to find it was completely healed.

"I'm fine Rain, Lulu healed me." Diana replied with a smile, and Lulu gave Rain a thumbs up.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Promise." Diana said with a small smile.

A sudden ring from Rains pocket made everyone jump. "Let me get that".

"Answer." Rain said and Skarf came up worried sick.

"Rain!? Rain, are you ok!? What happened?! We saw on the monitor that Syndra's, Diana's and Lulu's magic suddenly jumped!" He sounded really worried.

"Skarf, relax we're ok, we were attacked by Ionian elite assassins, as they called themselves." She tried to calm him down, but when she mentioned the attack that did the exact opposite.

"Attacked?! By assassins!? Why!?" He was more nervous than before.

"They were a group of Ionian assassins who tried to disguise themselves as Noxian assassins, they're dead now."

"Ionians? This can't be a coincidence…" His tone was calmed down from before.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Two elders just got here, they're with chancellor Tenshin now in his office demanding to know where Aren is, and it's getting really bad…"

"I'll teleport to the Institute immediately; you and the others get there now." She closed the transmission and murmured loud enough for the four to hear. "Ionian assassins, and now two elders are coming to the Institute asking about Aren…

"Everyone, to the carriage. I'm going to teleport us back." She ordered and they all did as she said. Before Syndra entered the carriage, Rain grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting smile. "I'm not letting them near you…" She said, and Syndra gave her a quick smile as they both entered the carriage.

_**Arch-summoner office**_

"You listen here, and listen well! I want to know where Aren is! If you think I'm buying the story of his removal, your age must be getting the better of you!" A middle aged man dressed in Ionian traditional robe yelled at Tenshin.

"Elder Kion, relax as I said this-"

"No! You better listen! I promise you if Aren does not show up here in the next few minutes, you will pay for this insolence!" he roared.

"Elder Kion, please calm yourself. I will not stand silent if you will not calm yourself." Tenshin said a bit angrily.

"You…" Elder Kion snarled, just before he was about to strike to elder summoner, Skarf Savos, Rain and Katy entered the room along with Rain's party.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Skarf roared silencing the entire room and making the elder back off from Tenshin.

As they entered the room, the second elder noticed Rain was holding a rather large sack, though she had no time to question about the sacks contents as master-summoner Skarf began to speak. "What kind of elder threatens a summoner!? And an old man in that!" he asked angrily.

"Stay out of this and know your place, boy!" he shot back at Skarf.

"Careful now, don't want to get blood on your pretty white robe" Rain added from the side, making the elder shut is mouth.

Tenshin sat back in his chair and calmed "Elder Kion, as I was saying; Aren was removed from the Institute after we discovered he was committing actions that threatens the security of the Institute and of the lands."

Kion frowned but tried to remain calm now that the full council stood in the room. "I demand to see him now, traitor or not he's…."  
"I'm afraid that won't happen." Rain butted in. "He's dead." She added coldy.

The two elders were shocked "D-dead? How?"

"I killed him, after I was done interrogating him, he was quite the talker" she said with a bland tone.

"K-Killed him…" elder Kion was surprised by that straightforward statement.

"Did he tell you… something to reveal the identity of the ones he was working for" the second elder asked suspiciously.

"We know enough at this point to take the actions necessary to put a stop to these people" Tenshin added.

"That's right, oh and there is one other thing…" Rain moved to the sack she was carrying grabbing everyone's attention, she pulled out the head of the assassin's commander and place it on the desk, making everyone hold their breath.

"wh-what is that supposed to be?" the female elder asked rather disgusted by the sight.

"The last person who tried to attack Syndra, he was also ordered to kill me and those who traveled with me as well" she looked at the elders with a cold stare,

"You can see what that got him; he was a part of a group that called the 'elite assassins"

"Impossible! That group was long disbanded!" the elder yelled.

"Yet here they are, trying to kill a league summoner and champions, how do you think that looks like to us?" Rain was pushing the female summoner back, making her nervous, she was about to push more when elder Kion stepped in.

"A lot of groups want to put an end to the sovereign menace, it has many enemies" he shot a dirty look at Syndra who returned the glare.

"Ok, the next Ionian in this room to refer to Syndra as 'it' loses his tongue!" Rain yelled, silencing the room.

"Elder Kion, I believe you have your answer, send this information to the Ionian elder council" Tenshin ordered, trying to lighten the mood the room and put an end to this conflict.

"Yes well, we'll take our leave now, Zelle let's go" they move to the door when Syndra's eyes light up.

'_Zelle'_ she moved to jump on the elder but was stopped by Rain who held her hand and talked to her in their mental link.

"_Don't Syndra, I know but for now….let it go"_ she gave her a comforting look that was also pleading at the same time, and Syndra stood down.

The elders took their leave and everyone exhaled in the room.

"Well that could have been worse, by the way Tenshin, how did you know I was bluffing?" Rain Inquired.

"I was not made the arch-summoner for nothing, my dear" he smiled to her and turned his attention to all the members in the room.

"We might still don't know the full details of the people behind all of this, but we know some of the Ionian elders are involved in this" Skarf said with a worried look.

"Hmph, I wouldn't be surprised if all of them were involved" Syndra butted in.

"One of the assassins said one of his masters was Zelle, and she did seemed nervous when she talked" Rain added

"For now we'll keep an eye on them, this is a mission I trust to the six of us alone" Tenshin stated and the members of the council nodded, all but Katy.

"Arch-summoner, why did you say 'six' when there are only five council members including yourself" She inquired.

"Because I have five councilors, master-summoner Katy" He said with a warm smile, leaving the black haired girl speechless.

"Wha…I …you…. Council…" she was trying to find the right words.

"I was hoping to give you the position on more pleasant winds, but this will do as well" he handed her a purple robe with golden attires at its shoulders, robes that was made only for the council members.

Katy took the robes, still shocked she looked around here, Skarf was smiling and gave her thumbs up, Savos nodded and smile, Rain putted her hand behind her head.

"Don't look at me, I simply filled the recommendation on you" she said with a smile.

"Thank you, really thank you all…. This….this…." she was at the verge of tears from the happiness.

"You deserve it" Skarf said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Will be nice having you around more Kat" Savos said.

"Hey don't get any ideas Savos, she has a boyfriend" Rain jessed and they all laughed.

"Well than that will be all for now, dismissed" Tenshin said and they all took their leave.

As they exited the office Skarf stopped them "well it's obvious we have to celebrate, where should we…" he was cut off by flying missile, its target: him.

"Skarfyyyyy~" he caught her and span around a few times before getting back his balance, and a quick kiss.

"J-Jinx? Where did you come from?" he said with happy tone while trying to catch his breath.

"Doesn't matter, Right now I need you-"

"JINX! There you are you little Psychopath!" Vi and Caitlyn were just a few steps behind

"Come here you little trouble maker!" Caitlyn roared followed by Vi Roars as well, they were both tired beyond compare, as Jinx got them to chase her through all of Piltover as well as the Instituted.

"Well shit…" She said as Vi grabbed a hold on her.

"I'm….Gonna….Kill you…." Vi said while trying to regain the oxygen back to her lungs.

"Aww come on Fathands, you swore to mom you'll always protect and cherish me" she said trying to put on an innocent look at her sister.

"And I'm starting to regret those words really fucking fast…" Vi said as she tighten her grip so that the blue-haired girl won't get away this time.

"Skarfyyy, big mean Fathands is being mean to meeee" she whines like a little kid, while Skarf finds it adorable, right now, he felt nothing but embarrassment as the rest of the group held there laugh for a limited time.

"Sheriff what did she do this time? Blow up another tower? Jinx how many times I have to tell you…" Skarf exhaled and began to lecture her as Caitlyn stopped him

"No it's not something like that…" she began to blush

"The hell it is! It's even worse!" Vi roared as she began to have a slight blush as well

"For the love of the moon, what is it?!" Diana demanded and everyone looked at the two policewomen.

"She…. She took pictures of me and Cupcake…making out….. near our room" Vi said quietly, the hallway went silent and Jinx simply giggled.

"But you guys were so adorable! I had to take pictures! Otherwise Fishbones and Pow-Pow wouldn't believe me!" Jinx said cheerily.

"I also got pictures of Hatlady giving you a massage in your room sis…" she added, and that moment everyone became red, but not nearly as red as the piltover finest became.

"You're so fucking DEAD!" Vi Raised her Gauntlet back and was about to paunch her when Skarf came between them

"Wait! Vi please!" Vi stopped mid-air, Skarf then turned to Jinx.

"Jinx, give me the pictures please" he asked with a smile.

"Why? What the big deal? It's not like I'm gonna post them or anything! This is my sister and it's for me alone" she said with a devious smile and made Vi and Caitlyn shrugged at the thought.

"Jinx, it's their privacy, and if you love your sister you should respect that privacy" Skarf explain and she gave him a frown look "Jinx, I won't hug you or kiss you for a week" he then threw that at her, making her shocked.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Want to try me?" Skarf said with a smile and Jinx pouted.

"Fine! Whatever! Here!" she handed him the photos and crossed her hand with a frown face.

"Thank you sweetie" he smiled back at her, making her blush and everyone else shocked to the point their hearts almost stopped.

"Did he just make her… listen?" Rain asked amazed

"The hell he just did…" Katy answered

"By the moon…" Diana said and Syndra agreed "nice one…"

"I don't get what's the big deal" Esdese said plainly clearly out of the loop.

"Here you go, and once again I apologize of her behalf" Skarf handed Caitlyn the photos and smiled to the two, who returned it than Caitlyn turned her attention to Jinx.

"He's a keeper Jinx" Jinx smiled quickly and turned her head away so no one would see her blush, with that they turned and took their leave

"Bye Fathands! Bye Hatlady! I'll see you soon!" she waved at them, and then pulled Skarf's hand.

"Hey, hey, you were just joking about the no hugging stuff right?" she said quietly

"We'll see…" he said and made Jinx kick him lightly

"Meanie meanie! You big stupid, stupid-head!" Everyone tried not to laugh at Jinx weird choice of insults, and to the sight of Skarf trying to make her stop hitting him.

She finally stopped when he gave up and hugged her, making her smile stupidly.

"So we meet at a bar or something? I know a good one in piltover…" Skarf suggested.

"I approve" Rain said followed by Katy and Savos agreement as well

"Awesome I'll send you the address later, we'll see you there" Skarf said and started to walk down the hallway, arms-lock with Jinx "see ya later Ladyball!" she screamed and Syndra waved back at her.

Everyone went their way; Katy hugged Rain and made plans for the evening before Katy teleported away, leaving Rain and her party alone in the hallway.

"So shall we go to the resort to rest a bit? Or do you have other things to do" Diana asked Rain who was about to answer when she noticed Syndra holding her arm and looking at her with a pleading look, as if she wanted to speak with her alone.

Rain gave her a smile and turned to Diana "you guys go on ahead, we'll be there shortly"

"Sisi…." Lulu was still worried about Rain condition "Its ok Lulu, I'm fine now, I'll come soon ok" Rain comfort her and gave her pat on the head.

"Don't too long" Diana said, turning her gaze and winked at her, as if telling her "good luck".

It was just the two of them, alone in the hallway; Rain reached to the nearby window and looked over the courtyard "What did you want to talk about".

"About the thing… in the carriage" Syndra answered, blushing at the memory of it.

Rain turned to her, and smiled "Syndra, at first you wanted to kill me, or at least beat me to death, now you fell in love with me?"

"It's not like that ok!? At first yeah, I wanted to fight you! But then…." She still hesitated, like a teenaged girl experiencing her first crush.

"Then?" Rain inquired

"Then you became close to me! You showed me things! Even when I had every intention of breaking you apart once the keeper thing was over you were kind to me! You were the only one who ever actually gave a shit about me!" she screamed tears started to come down her cheeks.

"And…. And I know I'm a monster ok? I know I've done terrible things, while I don't regret them, I know you might not want anything to do with me!

"And that kiss, that kiss was me taking the risk hoping that I might have a chance…" she couldn't take it anymore, too her surprised Rain started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I'm trying to be serious here!" She said a bit annoyed

Rain calmed down a bit and looked at her "what gave you the impression, I was turning you down? What made you think I didn't enjoy that kiss?" she looked at her with a soft looked.

"I don't know…. You didn't….kiss back…" Syndra said quietly avoiding her gaze; she didn't notice Rain approached her until they were a few inches away from each other.

Rain place her hand on Syndra cheek making the mage look at her directly, before Syndra could say anything, Rain pressed their lips together for a long deep kiss.

Syndra was intoxicated, as Rains tongue danced in her mouth along with hers, she closed her eyes and let that moment last for as long as it could.

Finally breaking apart they were both blushing, Rain had a warm smile on her face, Syndra was still lost but quickly gain back her senses "how was that for 'kissing back?"

"More…." Syndra said shyly.

"Syndra….to you love me?" Rain asked "I want to hear it from you clearly"

"Do you love me?" Syndra asked back

"I thought I was pretty clear" Rain joked "I do"

Syndra smiled at her, for the first time in a long time she finally smiled fully and meant it.

"I do too" she said "I guess now, we're a couple?..." she asked shyly

"One condition…." Rain said quietly and closed the distance between them.

"What is it?" Syndra inquired and Rain smiled as their lips were a few inches away from each other.

"I get to be the girlfriend…." And the two closed in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy my loves**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Did we arrive too early? Yeah we definitely arrived too early" Katy was pacing around, trying to regain her cool, without any success. She and Zed got to the bar in Piltover Skarf had suggested and were now standing outside the entrance, waiting for all of them. They all agreed to meet there at 8pm and Katy could barely contain her building excitement. Just a few hours ago she was just a high summoner, an alchemist, now she's a member of the Summoner council; this was all happening so fast she barely had time to process it all.

"My dear, relax. It's ten minutes to eight, and you're being too nervous about it. These are people you know and hang out with all the time." Zed said plainly, trying to calm her down.

She looked at him; somehow every time he put that smile of his on she felt nothing but calm and peace. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm just nervous from everything…" She leaned herself against his chest. "Luckily, I have you to put up with my crazy." She said smiling.

"Well, we make a good team, and that pays the bills…" He jessed and was rewarded with a playful punch to his chest.

"Asshole." She said with a smile, which he returned and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well now, seems like we came a bit early." Skarf came from behind them arms-locked with Jinx.

"Well don't stop on our account!" She added with a goofy smile, making Zed and Katy look away with a slight blush.

"My friends, glad to see I wasn't late." Savos came to view smiling towards them.

"Hello Savos." Katy said giving him a quick hug.

"Well we're missing our maniac…." As Skarf was about to finish the sentence, Rain stepped out of a portal along with Diana, Lulu and Syndra, strangely Syndra chose to come less armored than she usually was; without her shoulder armor, long gloves or her long socks. A fresh change.

While her party exchanged greetings with everyone, Rain turned her attention to Skarf.

"What was that about 'maniac?" She said with a smile while pinching Skarfs cheek.

"Nophing… nophing" He said trying to make her let go.

"Zed. Traitor of Ionia, murderer of the elder of the Kinkou order, master of the forbidden shadow arts." Syndra said with a plain tone yet slightly hostile.

"Syndra. The dark sovereign, the terror of Ionia, a monster in the eyes of the elders." He returned her greeting with the same tone.

They all looked at them silently for a minute and we're taken by surprise, as they began to laugh heartily and hug warmly.

"Good to see you again brother!" Syndra yelled with joy.

"Likewise, sister." He replied, making everyone smile at that slightly weird moment.

"Hello Katy, my dear." she left Skarf's cheek and went to give Katy a hug.

"New summoner robes; they suit you." She complemented. Strangely, they all chose to come with their summoner robes.

"Shall we go in?" Skarf asked, and they all nodded.

Before they could enter, they were stopped by Jinx. "Hold on!"

They turned to her and noticed the devilish grin on her face and her eyes gleam with a wicked glare. "I'm about to say something really cool..." She chimed maliciously. Everyone knew that this would be anything but good.

Without a warning she kicked the door open, grabbed everyone's attention, most turning pale at the very sight of her and yelled. "Everybody, PANIC!" They were so terrified they were frozen in place, giving her time to calm them down before they all storm outside in complete panic. "Relax dudes! I'm joking, not gonna do anything! … this time." The room exhaled but everyone was still on guard, after all this is Jinx.

Skarf turned bright red and quickly apologized to all of them. "Jinx, honey…"

"What? It's just a bit of fun." She said with an innocently sweet smile.

"Yeah but your fun is called anarchy for some people." He said with a small smile and went in to grab a table, but not before he heard Rain and Savos murmuring.

"She actually did it…"

"Damn, should have bet on her side."

Skarf turned around to them. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" They all answered at once and followed him inside, but not before Rain, Katy, Savos, Diana, Lulu and Syndra handed Jinx five bucks each. "Thank you~" She said and followed them inside.

They all took a seat at the table Skarf saved for them and spent the evening talking about the weirdest things; their latest league matches, Diana's and Rain's Resort grand opening, while Lulu, well was just being Lulu, and kept them entertained.

* * *

_A few shots later…_

"So how come Rain get to have black robes?" Katy asked half buzzed.

"That's 'cause I'm awesome and you're not!" She answered and everyone laughed.

"Heeeey ladybaall, try this" Jinx handed her a green colored drink, which she looked at with suspicion.

"What is that?" She inquired.

"That's awesome." She said as she leaned on her shoulder with a bottle in her hand.

"I've never had alcohol before, I'm not sure-"

"AH boo! Always a first time!" Jinx cut off her mid-sentence.

"You should try it." Diana encouraged her with a slight blush on her face from the drinks. "When people get good drunk they sometimes…." She whispered the rest in Syndra's ear, making her turn redder than a tomato.

"Take that back!" Rain yelled and grabbed Syndra, Diana, and Jinx's attention while Lulu just kept stuffing herself with cakes.

"No! You're a weak drinker!" Katy declared with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah!? Who was it that drank so much she woke up on a tree with nothing but her undies!?" While Katy didn't mind the memory Diana and Jinx laughed to the verge of tears while Syndra tried to hold her laugh and the guys got a bit embarrassed.

"Who was it that got wasted and started digging up a hole in the middle of the yard and tried to bury Savos!?" Katy barked back at Rain, making everyone lose it after that.

"Did she really do that?" Syndra inquired, while trying to regain oxygen back to her lungs.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome, she even tied him up and everything." Diana answered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I still get nightmares from that time." Savos said half a smile. "She tied my mouth because she claimed I was 'waking the neighbors' with my begging." Syndra and Diana simply laughed again.

"Alright! We'll settle this now!" Rain declared placing two small sized glasses on the table, and signaled one of the waiters to come.

"How may I help you?" He said with a smile.

"I want a bottle of the strongest thing you got here!" Rain ordered.

"I'll ask the bartender right away summoners." He replied and went towards the bar.

"Rain you sure you want to do this?" Katy asked mockingly.

"You sure you won't chicken-out on me?" Rain shot back at her.

The competitive aura dripping from the two of them drew everyone's attention, even more when the waiter returned with the bartender and a bottle of what seemed to be glowing ice-blue liquid in it. "This is a special whiskey brewed from Freljord, if I'm not mistaken it's from the Winter Claw."

"Diana, remind me to send Sejuani my thanks after I win." Rain ordered.

As the bartender poured the whiskey into the glasses, he was bumped by a tiny figure, which caused him to lose balance and drop the bottle on the floor.

"You shouldn't drink, it's bad for you." Teemo lectured. "And you shouldn't eat so many sweets, it's really bad for your health." He said and grabbed Lulu's plate and took it away.

"My cakes!" Lulu screamed with teary eyes, and just sat back and began to cry. "Why you are always so mean to me Teemo?!" She said through her sobs.

"I'm not mean I think you should-" He let out a yelp when Katy and Rain grabbed him by the hat and had a murderous look on their faces.

"There is a special place in hell for people like you who waste good alcohol…." Katy said with a dark tone.

"That is if you get there after I'm done with you…" Rain added. "No one makes my Lulu cry and stays alive after that…" She said while her other hand was hugging Lulu and calming her down.

_Few minutes later_

Teemo was tied up to the dart board on the wall, when almost the entire bar was lining up to try and hit him with a dart.

"20 bucks if you hit the head!" Savos yelled.

"Make sure to use non-pointy darts." Skarf added.

"But where's the fun in that!?" Jinx yelled in protest.

Teemo was trying to object but was unable to speak due to the bandages that were tied to his mouth. When he finally managed to slip a bit from them he looked up, only to see a black sphere coming at him very fast.

The sphere hit Teemo and made a small Teemo shaped hole in the wall.

"That's for the shrooms you bastard!" She yelled.

"Nice throw." Rain commented as she hugged Syndra from behind and pulled her to a kiss. "I still want that 'thank you' in bed." She teased and made her slightly blush.

"Soon enough…" Syndra whispered.

"Now drink this!" Jinx yelled shoving two glasses filled with green liquid to Rain's and Syndra's face, the two looked to each other, smiled and then took the drinks. The rest of the night was spent with more drinking, laughing, and good times shared with friends.

* * *

The next morning, Rain woke up heavily. She had a major hangover from all the drinking last night. As she tried to get up, she noticed she couldn't and something was crushing her.

"Mhmm…. Rain…" Syndra moaned, making Rain's eyes shoot open. Syndra was laying on top of her, naked and cuddling. She must have drank too much since she didn't notice her or her weight until she woke up, as she tried to move she started feeling the weight on her left arm, and that she was holding something rather soft.

"Mhmm…" Diana was cuddled next to her, naked as well, with Rain's hand underneath and grabbing at her rear.

"Holyyyy…..shit…." Rain whispered quietly _'while normally I don't mind, how the hell do I get out now?'_ She thought to herself, slowly trying to wiggle her hand out. Diana began to move a bit, making it more difficult. Things became a lot harder when Syndra started to move as well, sending stimulations to Rain as their bodies began to rub together.

'_whhhhyyyyy….'_ Rain screamed in her head, trying not to let out moans or anything that could wake them up. Finally, she pulled her hand out. She placed Syndra softly on the bed and covered the two up.

"Well that was…. interesting." She said to herself as she thrown on a black Pentakill T-shirt that was a few sizes bigger than hers and a pair of black panties. Having taken care of her nudity problem, her head sent her a reminder.

"Ugh….My head is killing me…" She grabbed her head and began to drag herself to the bathroom, when she suddenly heard slight knocking sound. She really didn't want to check but her curiosity got the better of her.

As she opened the door there was no one there, she looked to the left and to the right and no one was at the hallway as well.

"Weird, I'm probably still fucked up a bit…." She was about to close the door when she looked down and found Esdese, sitting next to the door, hugging her legs, her head between her knees and it sounded as if she was… mumbling to herself.

"I'm trash… failure…. Pathetic excuse for a knight…. Worthless piece of shit…." She said through her sobs.

"Uh Esdese wha-" Rain was about to ask as Esdese shot up and bowed immediately hitting her head on the floor.

"I'M SORRY MY DEAD MASTER, PLEASE SEND ME NOT FROM YOUR SIGHT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT IF I KNEW-" She began to yell her apology and begging for forgiveness, making Rain's head ring like she was in the middle of a Pentakill show.

"Do you have… to yell…..in the morning? " Rain said painfully. "And what are you apologizing for now?..." She added making the Dullahan stop and look up.

"Oh sorry, it's just….. I shamed you my dead master." She began to tear up again.

"Esdese please get to the point, I'm dying here…." Rain added; her headache was starting up again.

"I walked in last night to change your beddings, and you and Lady Diana and Lady Syndra were…. In the middle of it." She said shyly. "I interrupted you in your most intimate time…."

Rain looked at her puzzled. She had no idea what her servant was talking about as she had no memory of that, or she was too lost in the moment last night to remember. Still, she could see how much of a big deal it was for her Dullahan since she began crying again.

She approached Esdese and patted her head. "Nothing happened; you're my most beloved servant, so stop worrying." She tried to wear a smile of her face.

Esdese got up and wiped her tears as Rain added. "Go see if Nami is awake, and then start making breakfast for us all, as expected from my outstanding servant."

Esdese smiled and replied. "Yes, my dead master, right away!" And went cheerily down the hall, leaving Rain to be able to go back to her hangover…

Lulu skipped down the hall with Pix flying around her. After all the cakes she ate last night, Jinx gave her a shot of alcohol that knocked her out completely. Pix looked at her with a curious look, which she returned with a smile.

"Yup, you're right Pix that drink really did taste like purple." She replied with an answer probably only she and Pix knew the meaning of. "Let's see if Sisi and Diana and Syndra are already awake." She added and Pix nodded happily.

As the arrived Rain's and Diana's room Lulu slightly knocked on the door, only to have no answer in return. Lulu knocked again, this time a bit louder, still no answer. With that, Lulu decided to enter and opened the door.

"Sisi…." She said quietly, still no answer. She walked in only to find the bed empty.

"Maybe they went to eat?" She wondered to herself when suddenly she heard noises coming from the small bathroom. She made her way there, and opened the door only to find her three big sisters in weird positions.

"Ugghhhh….." They let out pained sounds at the same time. Syndra was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black panties while Diana was dressed in a purple shirt that had a large cut around the neck area and a pair of panties.

Syndra was clinging to the small sink with her head held up by her arms. Rain was hugging the toilet; ready to throw up again. Behind her was Diana with her head under the bathtub's tap, cold water streaming down on her. The three were letting out pained moans, not even noticing the tiny mage.

"Why did I ever agree to drink so much…?" Syndra said letting her face sink under the sink's tap as she opened the cold water.

"Never…..Never doing heavy drinking like that again…." Rain muttered with her face facing down the toilet, getting her head back up, she flushed the water.

"Come on Rain….. We both know that's something we'll never be able to keep." Diana said with a slight giggle as she continued to let the cold water do its magic.

"Um Sisi…." Lulu said quietly but loud enough to grab the three's attention. "Breakfast is ready…" She added.

The three looked at her without response, and then returned to their previous stances. "Wow you guys drank a lot last night…" Lulu said worryingly.

"What gave it away?" Syndra said with a pained tone.

"I don't mind…. As long as I get to stare at Syndra's and Diana's ass in those panties I'm good…" Rain teased and was rewarded with a slight kick from Syndra, followed by a slight giggle.

"Sisi look at me for a second." Lulu said as she approached her and Rain obliged, she then placed the point of her staff on Rain's forehead. It began to give a green glow and Rain could feel her stamina returning and her headache slowly fading away.

"What the hell? I'm feeling….good." She said with a shocked tone and looked at Lulu, who merely smiled heartily. "What did you do?" She inquired.

"I healed your headache obviously." She answered.

"Thanks Lulu." She said and patted her head.

"I'm next!" Syndra and Diana jumped on Lulu.

* * *

During breakfast, things went quietly, although after Esdese and Nami served them, Esdese did nothing but stare at her master to see her reactions and hope that they were positive ones, which caused Rain to feel nothing but uneasiness. She got used to it after a few minute, and finally Syndra broke the silence.

"I got it!" She said while slamming her hands on the table and grabbing everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" both Rain and Diana inquired.

"This weekend I'll train you!" She said cheerily and pointed at Rain.

"Train me? In what?" Rain asked, still having no clue what Syndra was talking about.

"Your powers! You said you can't control them fully right? Well that's because you never had proper training on them! So I'll train you the same way I trained myself to control my powers! Or at least train your body to be able to control them." Syndra explained.

"Is this your way to get back at me for last night?" Rain said with a smile, and made Syndra blush.

"What? NO! I…. didn't mind….you playing with my…. ANYWAY, I want to do this because I care!" Syndra declared.

"Come on, trust your girlfriend…" She said with a blush. Calling Rain her girlfriend was still strange to her, but nevertheless it gave her happiness inside.

"Well in that case, sure but let's have Diana and Lulu join too."

Few minutes later

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rain asked worryingly, her voice is filled with fear, never before she had been so scared.

"Don't worry; it's the best way for this training to be most effective." Syndra assured her.

"The standing on a sphere I get…." She said as she tried to keep her balance "But why THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS SO HIGH?!" She screamed in terror, for as long as can remember heights were her greatest rival.

"The air here is flowing freely. Focus on the flow of the air, hear the sound of the wind, and let your mind drift away; feel the flow of magic within you." Syndra encouraged. "Balance yourself physically and mentally…."

Rain tried to do as she said. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to make her body as loose as possible. When she finally started to feel her energy flowing within her, she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Ahaha! Shit!" The moment she looked, her fear got the better of her and she lost her focus and fell down, but was quickly stopped by Syndra grabbing her and getting them both down.

"Well, we have to work on that." Syndra said with a slight smile. "Never took you for one who was afraid of heights." She teased.

Rain blushed. "S-shut up!"

"Ha! Serves you right for all of your teasing on me."

"Heh, by the way Syndra…." Rain grabbed her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn this?" She inquired.

"It's a technique I taught myself after I freed myself. It was something I did in order to reach balance within my mind and with my powers." She explained.

"Balance? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Rain said puzzled.

"Ha! Those balance obsessed freaks don't even know a glimpse of what true balance is!" She said a bit annoyance.

"Syndra I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound-" Rain immediately regretted her words but was cut off by Syndra.

"My anger is not toward you, and I'll admit it did sound a bit hypocritical of me." She said to calm her down. She turned her gaze towards the outdoor pool and looked at the waterfall that was near the natural hot springs.

"The truth is, balance is everywhere, true balance is not between what's good and what's bad.

"The Elders are idiots. They think one life style, one way of thinking, is balance, and whatever dares to disturb this 'peace', like myself, has to be purged." She turned to face Rain.

"When in truth; its complete bullshit. Balance is one thing, but blindness… that's a completely different thing, and those who do not agree with that are branded as traitors and heretics.

"I reached true balance within myself, real live reason is the fact I control these powers where the Ionian bastards sought to tame or even destroy it Instead of trying to understand it. …pathetic mortals." Rain closed in and hugged her from behind, leaning her head on Syndra's shoulder.

"I never really thought of the balance like that, that's amazing Syndra." She said as she ran her hand in Syndra's hair.

"I really owed that life lesson to Zed you know; he's truly an honorable man." She said.

"Still, I'll never know what led him to kill his step-father…"

"I could tell you what _really_ happened that day, but he made me swear I'll never tell this to anyone." She said as Rain pulled her into a kiss.

"I don't need to know why he did it, I of all people understand it perfectly. You trust him and I've known him since he and Katy started dating. I see him as a friend of mine as well." She said warmly making Syndra smile.

They both remained like that for a little while, looking at the yard of the resort, the trees, the pool, the hot springs.

"You know, I got to say this place is really beautiful…" Syndra said.

"Soon enough it'll be open for business, but for now it's just for us" Rain replied softly.

They stayed hugged for a little while, enjoying the the sudden cool breeze that blew across them, until Rain remembered a certain detail.

"By the way, where are Diana and Lulu?" Rain suddenly remembered that he two of them where training too and Syndra's face grew pale.

"Shit…"

Lulu was holding on to dear life, while Diana simply stood on the point of her swords handle on top of one of Syndra's Spheres, not moving an inch.

"Sisi! I don't want to play anymore! Sisi!" Lulu screamed and didn't notice Syndra floating next to her now.

"Sorry! Sorry! I forgot completely about you two." Syndra placed her hands together.

"Well I don't mind, this was fun." Diana proclaimed, making Syndra look at her with an amazed look.

Finally, with the four of them down on the ground, Lulu immediately jumped into Rain's arms. "Well that settles today's training, right?" She asked Syndra.

"Fine, I guess." Syndra sighed.

"Great, now let's go soak a bit in the springs!" Rain declared.

"I'll admit; I really hoped you'd say that." Syndra and Diana said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to you all!**

**First of all, sorry for taking so long, with real life stuff and a few other things I kinda lost the chances to upload**

**but on the other hand it gave me more time to write the next chapters as well^^**

**ty for your comments and your support, it means a lot and I hope to hear more from you as we coming toward the end of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Syndra strolled down the hallway of the Institute classrooms, a lunch box in hands, as she made her way to classroom Rain was currently teaching.

"Hey Syndra!" A sudden voice suddenly made her snap back to reality and look around her to find out who was calling her. "Over here!" Diana said happily.

Syndra gave her a smile and quickly floated towards her. "Where were you? I was beginning to think you forgot."

"Ha! Like that will ever happen." Diana said with a laugh and lifted the plastic bag she was holding. "I went to buy some drinks and snacks."

They both continued to make their way to the class Rain was currently teaching in, talking about all kinds of things along the way. When finally they got to their destination, Syndra opened the door as quietly as she could; the class was full of young summoners and a few champions, mostly the Shadow Isles ones. She and Diana went inside quietly and took a sit near the door, both waving towards Rain who returned the greetings with a smile and went back to teaching the class.

Esdese stood at the doorstep silently and observed the classroom, at the far end of the room stood Rain with a younger boy with a short spiky red hair. The young summoner was trying to make the skeleton on the floor form into a complete one, as he tried to assemble him with his magic the skeleton broke apart and fall back to the ground as a pile of bones.

"Damn…." The boy murmured to himself, but was surprised when Rain placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, happens to everyone." She assured him.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The young summoner replied.

"Querea, its ok…" She suddenly heard a few giggles from the class and turned her gaze to them. "If any smartasses here think they can do better, step forward and show me what you can do!

"Fail however, and it's extra paperwork…" She said with an evil smile, and the whole class went silent.

"Good, now while Querea might have failed, he was very close. Necromancy takes a lot of focus and concentration. After all, you're trying to imply your will upon a dead body without a mind and soul…." Rain continued her lecture while Diana and Syndra sat back and waited patiently for the class to finish.

Suddenly Syndra notice the two young summoners in front of her were gossiping with each other, she leaned a bit closer.

"Dude I'm telling you, Master-summoner Rain has a great pair of knockers on her, and with those robes…."

"I'm going to ask her to join me for some good times tonight. The things I'll do to her…" The guy was so focused on his ego he failed to see the now very angry sovereign and equally angry Lunari warrior.

They each placed a hand on the two summoners and squeezed tightly; perhaps too tightly.

"If you two enjoy having a head…." Syndra and Diana hissed quietly, but loud enough to fill the two summoners with complete terror.

"You better shut the fuck up; listen to what Rain is teaching, and never. Speak. On. My. Girlfriend. Like. That. Again."

"Yyyyyessss ma'am…" The two answered together.

"Next time I'll cut your balls off." Diana added.

"And she'll never let someone like you near her, so get back to reality or you'll die a virgin." Syndra added mockingly and the summoner was about to defend his dignity but a sudden roar stopped him, a certain Scythe that was now inserted in the middle of their desk.

"Mirac! Samuel! The next time you interrupt my class, not only will I kick you out! I'll feed you two to Esdese!" Rain roared and turned the two pale white to the sight of the Dullahan's growing devious smile, they knew well enough that if Rain says she going to do something; she meant it.

The two women leaned back to their seats, giving each other a slow fist-bump, and continued to listen to the rest of Rain's class.

"Well that'll be all for this necromancy class. You're dismissed." All the summoners and champions that were present at the class got up and took their leave. Rain was packing her books and other paperwork, giving a few encouraging words to Querea, and finally united with Syndra and Diana.

"Dead master, good work today." Esdese said with a smile as she rushed to her master's side.

"Finally it's over…." She said as she hugged the two. "Let's head back to my office. We can eat there." She added and the two nodded in agreement.

* * *

As they reached Rain's office, she suddenly remembered a certain thing that put a smile on her face. "By the way Diana, I had a visit today from a good friend." She stated.

"Oh really, who was it" Diana inquired.

"Jay Badger." Rain answered with a smile, making Diana smile as well.

"Oh my, I haven't seen him in such a long time, how is he?"

"He's good, like always, he dropped by today while having to deliver a few reports for the council about the activities in the Shadow Isles." They both giggled.

"Whoever grabs him will be a lucky girl really….." Rain added.

"So who is this Badger you're talking about?" Curiosity finally got to Syndra.

"Jay was the one who introduced Diana and me. I met Diana at some party Jay invited me to a few years ago, and we got to talk and know each other a bit." Diana closed in and held her hand.

"And we've been friends ever since." Diana completed for her. The sight of the two holding hands made Syndra wrapped herself around Rain's other arm. They had finally arrived at Rain's office as they opened the door, Salazar greeted them immediately.

"Welcome back, my dear I trust all has gone well?" The necromantic skull said.

"Yeah, was tiring but yeah. Hey, do me a favor open the draperies and open the windows"

"No problem." He floated toward the windows and began to do as Rain asked.

"Dead master, what should I do?" Her servant inquired.

"Come with me." Rain said as she grabbed Esdese's arm and pulled her to kitchen.

Diana began to take out the food and drinks she and Syndra had brought while Rain and Esdese went to bring some plates. When all was ready, they sat and began to eat and talked about all kinds of things.

"So let me get this straight, Lulu, the most unexpected air-headed champion in the league, said she had important business to take care of?" Rain inquired.

"Yeah that's what she said." Diana answered.

"Somehow, it's hard for me to picture Lulu and serious in the same situation." The four shared a laugh when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rain said and the door opened. A young man stood there, slightly nervous and probably not wanting to disturb them.

"Excuse me for interrupting master-summoner, but the reports for this months…." He said.

"I have them right here on my desk." She got up and handed him the reports.

"Thank you, also there is this…" He handed her a large amount of paperwork, making the four women look amazed of the amount.

"What is that!?" Rain twitched.

"Reports for your department, regarding the Shadow Isles' activities."

"I have an entire branch for that, why-"

He interrupted her. "They came with this note." He handed her the note, and she grabbed it angrily from him and started to read.

'Hey Rain, forgot to tell you about the reports, please cover for me this time, Love Badger'

Rain twitched and began to shake lightly from her building fury.

"Um, Rain…..sweetie…..maybe you should…." Diana was trying to calm her down.

Rain eyes gleamed with murderous glow as the room itself began to slightly sake as well

"Oohhhhh he's so dead for this….."

* * *

_Few hours later_

Rain, Syndra, and Diana walked down the hallway that lead to the courtyard, the arch-summoner had called for a meeting, and, strangely enough, he asked that Rain's party be present as well. Rain notified Esdese and told her to meet them there while the three of them were going to look for Lulu.

As they reached the courtyard, they saw Lulu sitting near the nearby pond, and feeding the ducks and fishes that where there.

"I guess that's her 'important thing to do'." Diana giggled.

Rain approached Lulu, who was feeding one of the ducks that had come near her. "Don't rush, there's plenty everyone." She smiled at him when suddenly she felt a hand patting her head.

"Making friends I see." Rain kneeled down.

"His name is Quakus!" Lulu declared.

"You named him Quakus?" Rain asked trying to conceal her laughter.

"Yeah! 'Cause he's a duck, and a cute one!" Lulu said innocently, Rain looked at her with amusement; the duck approached Rain and slightly poked her on the hand.

"You're right, he is a bit cute." She smiled. "But we have to go Lulu." She rose up and picked up Lulu along, snuggling herself in Lulu's neck, making her giggle.

"Ok sisi." She said as she made herself comfortable in Rain's embrace.

"Bye Quakus." She waved to the duck as they walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rain and her party were inside the council chamber, all sat and waited for Tenshin to begin the meeting. As he finished looking on the reports, he turned his attention to his councilors.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I'll get straight to the point: there has been a development regarding the elders who are after Syndra." He stated grabbing everyone's attention.

"There have been reports coming from Ionia, our allies located a few of those ninjas that attacked you, and a few low-ranked Ionian Summoners meeting in an abandoned temple at the east side of Ionia." He added.

"Summoners?" Savos inquired.

"No doubt some of Aren's followers…." Rain added.

"If Aren was working with the assassins, that temple must hold some more documents regarding Zelle and their other activities." Skarf added.

"Which is why I called you all here. I have a mission for you all….

"Skarf, Rain, you will take Diana, Esdese, and Lulu with you and infiltrate that temple, gather all the information you can from there. If you come upon any trouble, deal with it as you please." Skarf and Rain nodded.

"Savos, Katy, speak with Zed and the represents of all the countries currently in the Institute. Tell them there is an attack planned on us, and notify the summoners as well to be on guard.

"And finally, Syndra…." He looked at her warmly

"I want you to stay here, under my direct protection." To that statement Rain bit her lip, and Syndra was shocked.

"What?! Am I to sit here like a good little dog while my friends and the ones I love go to the lion's den?!" She roared. "NO! I refuse to sit by!"

"Syndra please…" Rain tried to calm her down.

"NO! I won't let you go alone! Never! How do we know this is not a trap!? How do we-" Rain held her in her arms and patted her head.

"Right now, your safety is more important. Besides, you should not worry about Rain; you've seen her in action, haven't you?" Tenshin tried to calm her down as well.

"Also, it's not just him that will be guarding you…" A voice came from the corner of the room and they all turned their gaze to the corner as Zed came out of the shadows, making Tenshin smile.

"I'll guard you as well Syndra." He added and she smiled lightly.

"Well….if he's here too, and Diana goes with you, than ok…." She said quietly as Rain kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back really fast, ok?" She pressed their foreheads together.

"You better…." Syndra ordered.

"You'll depart immediately." Tenshin ordered and his two councilors nodded.

* * *

Rain, Skarf, and their companions climbed up the nearest mountain to the temple; all part of Skarf's plan to observe the temple entrances and forces, only the two didn't calculate the height of that mountain accurately.

"Fuck you Skarf…." Rain said while slightly shaking holding to Diana's arm as if she was a part of it.

"I said I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Fuck you." She said again and he merely sighed.

"Come on slowpokes! This is fun!" Jinx yelled to them, she was a few meters higher than them. After the meeting was over, they found Jinx bent by the door trying to eavesdrop on them, and naturally she demanded to join.

Finally reaching the top, the temple was at clear view, as they all remained low and out of sight, they started to examine the temple and it surroundings.

"Don't look down, don't look down….." Rain said to herself, chills have been sent to every corner of her body, while Lulu pats her back trying to calm her down and ignore the height.

"Esdese how many do you see there?" Diana asked, the Dullahan eyes began to glow pale white as she looked towards the temple direction.

"There are twenty-five souls in counting there, that's all I can manage to see" Esdese answered.

"We can take them than" Skarf said.

"Let's make our way inside first" Rain added and they all nodded as they started to back away slowly from the top.

"Leave that to me…." Jinx Said with a growing smile.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Skarf asked

"Dudes, there's a reason why my Escape record remains unbroken" with that they began to make their way down and toward the temple.

Having the master of escapes by their side, they managed to infiltrate the temple without being detected, as they made their way inside following a small group of summoners that headed inside to the temple.

"Quietly now, let's head in…" Jinx whispered with a clear disappointed look on her face, she would have rather blasting her way in, but then again Skarf asked her nicely and promised to massage her back later.

As they made their way inside the temple Diana and Esdese couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

"Rain…." Diana whispered

"What is it?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this….. I think we're being watched…." Diana whispered worryingly, immediately Rain grabbed her hand and tried to reassure her.

"I'm feeling it too, stay close to each other, I want to get out of here as soon as possible"

"Hold on!" Jinx whispered loudly and made them all stop; they came into a large empty hall, the sun barely breaking in thanks to the few cracks on the ceiling and in the middle of the hall stood a mid-aged woman, dressed in Ionian elder robes, her long smooth brown hair falling beyond her shoulders.

"Zelle?..." Rain and Skarf whispered and approached slowly, as they did however, she fell like a puppet without its strings; a pool of blood began to form on the ground.

"What the fuck?..." Rain said shocked as she noticed Zelle's slit throat.

"Well, now…. This is turning out to be even more promising than I had hoped" a new voice made everyone jump and regroup, ready for combat.

From the shadow came a new figure dressed in Ionian ninja outfit, black as night and red attires to it, she was female, by the looks of it she was mid-aged, long brown hair that turned black towards the tips, a mask on her face, resembled a skull, eyes black and empty, three holes around the mouth area, her voice cold and a bit cracked thanks to the mask, as she snapped her fingers to room began to light up revealing the troops that were in it.

As she came into view so did the other assassins and summoners that they spotted earlier; they were now surrounded.

"Well done master-summoners! Well done!" the woman said as she clapped mockingly.

"Who are you?!" Skarf demanded not allowing her to speak any more.

"A bit rude aren't we? But since you asked….

"I'm called the 'masked queen', leader of the elite assassins, last of what remains of the blood moon organization" she completed.

"Not much of a name giving the entry you just put up here…" Diana mocked.

"Names are pretty but useless, Scorn of the moon…

"Blood moon? I thought they were wiped out during the Noxus occupation" Skarf said aloud

"We were, but that was not the noxian-rats doing, I'm the last living member of that glorious organization, but that will soon change…

"And now to the matter at hand here, I must thank you really, you saved me quite a bit of work here" she turned her attention back to Rain and Skarf.

"Why did you kill her?"

"A chain is only strong as long as all of her pieces are in their right place…. Her death was necessary for our plan to succeed" she answered with a plain tone

"And what plan would that be exactly?" Rain asked with a hostile tone

"My, my, you don't expect me to reveal my grand plan for you so easily now do you, master-summoner Rain?

"Let's just say, it involves your deaths, and many others to restores Ionia purity and greatness."

"By killing off your elders? Good plan right there" Skarf mocked.

"Yes that would be problematic, Ionians killing Ionian elders, but then again…. We were never here,

"By the time the Kinkou order will be here, all they will find are nothing but bodies of Ionian summoners, a dead elder…." She looked at them and they could tell she was smiling behind her mask.

"Along with two dead master-summoners and some no-named champions…. how do you think Ionia would react to such a scandal?" as she snapped her fingers the assassins began to slit the throats of the Ionian summoners, making the group shocked and speechless.

"Killing your own summoners just to prove a point, you're insane…" Skarf said horrified.

"Lady….. You got some issues, really big fucking issues…" even Jinx was taken aback by the action.

"And what of Syndra? Why did you come after her?" Rain asked

"All in good time summoners…"

"You are a real nut-job, the only thing you'll be restoring is my amusement when I'll lock you up in a rune prison" somehow that last comment of Rain set her off.

"They shared our ideals! They were enlightened with the truth! You on the other hand are nothing but blinds and fools; you will never understand what purity means! Ionian will be pure and strong again! And you will die here!" the masked queen suddenly yelled and signaled her men to attack.

"Kill them all! Then proceed with plan and join the others!" with that she turned and disappeared with a green glow.

As they prepared to attack, out of nowhere a cloaked figure teleported in the middle on the room yelling to Rain and Skarfs party "DUCK!" not letting the assassins enough time to react and cloaked figure began to spin in place; sending rain of daggers to all directions in one deadly finishing move.

As she came to stop all the assassins that were in the room no longer posed any kind of threat, the cloaked woman got up and chuckled "Next time, run…oh wait"

"What the- Katarina?" Rain asked as she got up slowly

Katarina removed her cloak and turned to meet them.

"'sup." She said with a small smile and approached Rain, hitting her slightly on the head.

"That's for not coming to say 'hello' when you were at Noxus" She said with a plain tone, yet somehow friendlier than her usual self.

"Sorry, but we'll talk about it later, what are you doing here?" Rain inquired

"More importantly, HOW did you know to get here?" Diana joined the questioning, along with everyone else.

"I've been following you for almost two days now, ever since you left the institute" she said plainly though that didn't make the shock any lesser.

"Y-You did? By whose orders?" Skarf asked

"Tenshin and Swains, they told me to keep an eye one you guys.

"That bird man really worries about you, you know." She said with a half-smile towards Rain.

"Something I still need to get used to…" Rain said annoyed.

"I located some sort of an archive upstairs, might still hold up so information regarding that masked lady and her motives."

"Lead the way Kat, we'll follow" Rain declared and the group began to make their way toward the archive.

* * *

Reaching the top floor, they found a single door, as they opened it and stepped in they found the room to be almost empty and destroyed.

"Well, guess we should have expected that…." Diana said plainly.

"Something might have been left behind, spread out and check the room." Skarf ordered and they all began to scan the room.

After a few minutes, Esdese came upon some papers that were under the destroyed bookshelf "I found something!" she declared making everyone come to her.

"By this order, operation standalone is now in effect…." Esdese began to read the papers aloud.

"Luring out the council to this temple will give us the chance to retrieve our trump card…." She continued.

"They planned all along to bring us here…. They wanted us to know they're here…." Rain said quietly.

"But what is operation standalone? And what's that trump card they're talking about?" Skarf began to wonder loudly.

Everyone began to think deep on the meaning of those papers when suddenly Esdese broke the silence.

"Dead master….their target….is the Institute…. They want Syndra…" she said shockingly as she finished reading the entire order "the order says to retrieve the sovereign alive…. And deal as much damage to the institute as possible" finishing with that statement, Rain and Skarf shot up, and tried to contact their friends.

"Making two master-summoners and a group of champions leave the Institute and come here…. They wanted to weaken our defenses by making it seem like here was the real threat…" Katarina stated.

"Tenshin! Tenshin answer me!" no response came from the crystal.

"Katy! Savos! Anyone!" Skarf tried as well with no success.

"S-Skarf!?" Savos's suddenly came up "Skarf! ….hel…. under…. Come!" they could hear the sound of combat in the background.

"We have to go back now!" Rain said and they all nodded, with that agreement she and Skarf began to prepare the teleport spell.

They ended up in the middle of the Institute, at the piltover dorms; now a wreck and partly damaged.

"Oh my god…." Rain was in complete shock at the sight of the dorms

"Hatlady, Fathands…." Fear began to send chills down Jinx's spin, before Skarf grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure they're ok, they're tough" he reassured her with a soft smile, which she returned.

"Let make our way towards the council room, and check on our people as well" Rain ordered and they began to move.

As they came to the main hall they stepped right into a battlefield, led by Savos.

"Push them back!" he yelled as he sent another fireball towards the assassins that dodged.

"Help our people! Give these sons of bitches hell!" Rain roared and she and her party took positions.

While Rain and Skarf were fighting at the front along with Diana, Katarina and Esdese, Jinx suddenly cought the sight of a very familiar face.

"Get dunked!" Vi screamed as she slammed one of the assassin that tried to backstab her.

"Steady…" Caitlyn took an aim, but was interrupted by an assassin that came behind her, before she could have reacted he stabbed her in the stomach, as the blood began to flow out she aimed her gone and shot the assassin point blank in the head.

"Cait!" Vi yelled and tried to rush to her girlfriend.

"Vi! Caitlyn!" Jinx yelled and rushed towards them, Skarf tried to stop her but he knew; this was serious.

"Die now heretic!" A group of assassins appeared and tried to take down both Caitlyn and Vi, failing to notice the psychopath behind them.

"Piss the fuck off my sister and her girlfriend!" she screamed and stood between the piltover finest and the charging assassins, not wasting any time she pulled out Zap and shot one of the assassin clear; leaving nothing but ashes from him.

To that sight the assassin halt, which gave Jinx the opportunity to pull out another friend.

"Fishbones! Murder time!" she screamed with building excitement, blowing them sky high.

"hohoho, we're not done yet! Pow-pow!" she opened her minigun.

"Eat metal death fuckers!" with a storm of bullets she didn't give them much of a room to maneuver or even move.

"Fall back! Fall back now! She's fucking crazy!" one of the assassins yelled and made his comrades retreat.

"Got a doctor's note bitch! Wait, you forgot your presents!" she pulled out one of her grenades and threw it at them.

"Everybody, get down!" she yelled and everyone obeyed, while she hugged Caitlyn to the ground and grabbed Vi along the way.

The explosion wiped out most of the assassins, and made the others retreat out, leaving some their wounded behind. As everyone got back up, so did Jinx, while helping Caitlyn into a sitting position.

"I need a medic! Come on people!" she screamed.

"Lulu, go to Jinx!" rain ordered and the yordle rushed towards them.

"Keep putting pressure on it, you'll be fine, yeah…totally" Jinx began to calm down and do her best to stop the bleeding.

"Cupcake, are you ok?!" Vi started to check on her wound with panic

"I'm o-ok, it's not as worst… as it looks" she tried to reassure her as she turned her attention to Jinx.

"W-why…." Caitlyn was still shocked, not from the wound but from her rescuer, Jinx gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean why? You guys are like my two most important people in the world, sure I like messing with you, but you're my friends, my family." Caitlyn went to even more shocked then before when she saw for the first time ever, Jinx smiling softly and warmly.

"Jinx…. I don't even know what to say…" Vi tried to find her words.

"Don't need you to say anything, I told you before, I always got your back." To that statement Jinx was rewarded with a small hug from Vi.

"I just talked to Katy, the assassins in the east section of the institute have retreated as well, and she's making her way to the council chamber with Mordekaizer and Hecarim, Tenshin doesn't answer…." Savos said worryingly

"Stay here and tend the wounded, make sure to stay of guard in case they'll show up again" Skarf ordered

"Let's go, Diana stay here and help out anyway you can" Rain asked

"No problem" Diana replied with a smile.

"Dead master I'm coming too" Esdese declared, and knowing there is no talking her out of it, Rain agreed.

* * *

Skarf and Rain met up with Katy just a few steps away from the council chambers, as they approached they noticed the door was torn open, when Rain noticed that she and Esdese Rushed inside, as they cane in they went into a shock.

The council room was in complete chaos, Zed was at the nearby wall wounded and unconscious, Tenshin was lying on the side blood was flowing down the floor, and Syndra was nowhere to be found.

"Tenshin!" Rain rushed to him and picked him up

"Come old man, stay with me!" Rain yelled

"agh…. R-Rain?..." He whispered weakly.

"Skarf! Get in here, Tenshin is down!" She screamed as the other members rushed inside, while Katy orders the champions to guard the door while she tended to Zed.

"Tenshin…." Skarf kneeled down and noticed the wounds; the knife was still in imbedded to his chest, as he tried to pull it out Tenshin stopped him.

"It' t-too late, let it got…" He said weakly

"Tenshin we have to help you, we-"

"It's too late for me…. Syndra… she was taken….

"They came in so fast….barely…. had any time to prepare….

"Their leader…..she took Syndra….used some sealing rune to knock her out…. We tried to stop her but she…." Blood was coming out of his mouth

"Shhh it's ok, Skarf help me get his up" Rain tried to assure him knowing it's no use.

"I…will not survive the standing….

"Listen to me…. They plan on controlling Syndra….to make her a puppet and a tool for their uprising."

"That didn't work before…." Rain said softly

"And it won't work now…." Tenshin completed her.

"Do not…..underestimate that Masked assassin…..she's more than what she seems….

"Skarf….you lead the council now…." His vision began to fade but he could still see Skarf going wide eyed

"Sensei, I can't… I'm not ready yet."

"But you are, my son….. I thought you all that I know… you're more prepared than you think…. lead them well….save….Synd…ra…." His voice faded away and Rain could no longer feel his life force.

"He's dead…." Skarf collapsed upon Tenshins; Rain wasn't able to hold back her own tears as well.

"Rain….call all the council and the summoners" he said quietly as he rose up, his grief didn't hide his anger.

"Now….we'll make them pay for this…." Rain added.


End file.
